Curiosity Killed the Cat
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Catwoman stumbles across something she wasn't expecting. Rated M for language, angst, femslash, violence in later chapters. Any feedback good or bad is always appreciated. First Batman fanfic. **chapter 35- FINAL CHAPTER now up! **check out my profile for novel news **
1. A Forbidden Love Affair

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

***update! This chapter has been revised due to some feedback, I will be updating the other chapters also***

**feedback, good or bad is always appreciated and taken on board x**

* * *

It sat in all its shimmering, beautiful teasing glory just staring at her. It was like an unspoken challenge. Its tendrils flowed from its body, stretching out, moving almost like they were flexing, ready. She crouched down close to the floor, arching her back until she felt that satisfying click, rolling her shoulders her eyes narrowed like a lioness stalking her prey. It had to be nothing less than perfect. Least of all because if she made any contact with the angry red tendrils she knew full well the screeching wail that would pierce the night air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when her eyes opened again they were full of want and determination. She needed to hold its body against hers. From her crouching position she slowly raised herself into a shoulder stand, found her balance and sprang into the air twisting and ending with a round off, she looked down to see her nimble feet in the middle of the forest of tendrils. They were moving closer, she had a split second to decide her next move. Two backflips later and she was holding herself in the corner of two walls her quick eyes scanning for her next opportunity. She spotted a chance and somersaulted through the air landing perfectly right next to her new baby. She was so close she could smell it, she reached out when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Fuck." She sighed stilling her hand.

"Selina."

She didn't need to turn around to imagine the grim expression, the thin lips, the disappointed eyes, the general demeanour of disdain. _Ugh. He was such a goody two shoes._ "Bruce." She turned batting her eyelashes.

He stood taller than her even in her heels and looked down on her. The dark night making his eyes no more than dark pools she couldn't read. "Batman" the gruff unimpressed voice matched the slight curl of his lip as he corrected her. The usage of his real name was a sure fire way to get under his skin, something she used frequently.

"Catwoman, pleased to meet you" she purred playfully as she stepped closer running her claws around the symbol on his black suit. She loved frustrating the big black bat; as she often reminded him if he got to call her Selina then why didn't she get the same privileges? He grabbed her wrist. "Ooh feel like playing rough do we?" She smiled seductively and licked her lips.

"No games _Selina_. Time to go." He began to pull her.

She resisted "What? No foreplay?" She pouted playfully.

"I don't have time for this."

"Then stop wasting mine and let me go."

"I can't."

She smirked cruelly "I'm beginning to get sick of that reply" He stayed silent and unemotional, it did nothing but get her back up. She lashed out to slap him with her free hand, he caught it easily and sighed dully. He pulled on her wrists, she resisted again. She can see the start of a flicker of anger. He pulled again and this time she let herself go catching him off guard and landing in his arms. Before he had chance to regain the distance she kissed him, hard. She pulled away purring "Mmm don't leave it so long next time" she twisted her arms outwards and ran up his body to flip herself backwards, he could no longer hold on and she is free.

He grunts as he watched her flip away, glanced at the podium where the Wayne Diamond once sat. "Women."


	2. Clever Little Bat

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Any feedback good or bad is always appreciated. Again not the longest chapter, sorry still trying to feel about how to set up the main chunk of the story!**

* * *

Catwoman stopped on top of a high rise building, she checked around her, listening and sensing. Once she was certain he was no longer following her she stretched out in the night air smiling as she produced the diamond and held it up to the moon. She rolled it down her body revelling in the hard smooth beautiful object. She chuckled as she looked at her image reflected back at her off the planes. He thought he was always one step ahead of her. His arrogance astounded her, especially since he accredited that flaw to her constantly. He always had underestimated the effect she could have on him. He was so typically disappointed at seeing her there and so irritated that she insisted on calling him Bruce that he failed to catch her sneaking an arm back, clasping her precious baby and concealing it, and all the while he was looking straight at her. She laughed "World's greatest detective huh?"

"So they say."

"Fuck."

"Maybe you should steal a thesaurus Selina."

"It's Catwoman. _Bruce_." She said sneering. She would never freely admit it but when his hand shot out and held tight around her neck, it caught her off guard and she dropped her newest possession. She looked on in horror as it smashed into a million pieces. She looked into the Dark Knight's eyes and felt the red mist of rage descend on her as she saw the self satisfied pompous smug look on his face. She stepped back as she hooked her arm over the top of his and dragged her hand to the side, peeling his hand away from her throat at the same time she used the heel of her other hand to drive up into his face then she back flipped and caught him in the face with her metal heel. He managed to recover quickly and as her heel made contact with his face he grabbed her ankle with both hands, drove her to the floor and pinned her with his knee on her chest.

"The diamond." She spat the word out vehemently in his face.

"Fake." She scowled at him.

"Obviously." She growled through gritted teeth. "When?"

"While you were cutting in through the window."

She shifted under his weight but to no avail. "Clever little bat, always one step ahead hmm?"

His eyes narrowed at her sarcastic tone as the sound of sirens filled the air. "Time to go Selina."

She smiled seductively at him "So soon? I was just starting to enjoy our position." She winked at him and rolled her hips under him. He huffed angrily at her and pulled her up roughly. "Oh I love it when you take control." She threw herself at him and kissed him hard.

_God damn it. She was insufferable. And a very good kisser. No. No she wasn't. She was a criminal. Still. A criminal and had just attempted to steal yet another priceless artefact. Another of his family heirlooms. Despite everything._

_Why did it still feel so good to kiss him. Bastard_. She ran her hands down his moulded black suit that was an amazing fit to his chiseled body. She moaned involuntarily. He seized her wrists and spun her around. "Ooh Brucie, change of position?" She thrust her ass into his crotch.

He pushed her away from him hard and she span around smirking at him. She knew him too well and how to push his buttons. He couldn't let her get to him. He took a step toward her, fuming.

She had gotten to him. Good. He deserved it the pompous, self righteous god damn sexy git. She sighed. He was storming towards her. She was in two minds, all she really wanted to do was pounce on that ridiculously handsome strong pigheaded man, rip off his cowl and remind him just how good they were together. But of course he wouldn't allow that, what with him being mr goody two shoes and her being -shock horror!- a criminal! Not like he knew that when they slept together before! She growled with frustration. He didn't deserve her lust.

He was in arm's reach when she blew a kiss at him and back flipped off the building.


	3. I Spy With My Little Eye

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Any feedback good or bad is always appreciated. Again it's very short, I have been focusing on my R&I story more due to the feedback iv had for that. This is probably going to be made up of short chapters for the time being.**

* * *

As she arrived back at the abandoned cat shelter where she was staying she sensed something wasn't right. He wouldn't have followed her here surely. Just for breaking and entering which they both knew full well was all he could get her for. She stopped, crouched in the shadows and listened. It wasn't him. It didn't feel like him, she could always sense him but it was never a sinister feeling, which is what she had now.

She made her way to the roof and snuck into one of her secret entrances. It was eerily quiet inside. It wasn't unusual for Ivy to be gone, crusading off for plant rights or escaping to live in a hot humid jungle for a while, hiding from humanity until she could stand them again. And Harley was always galavanting off somewhere, with her beloved psychotic bastard of a boyfriend, or following Ivy and getting into trouble; Selina never understood how those two were such good friends. One hated humanity with every fibre of her plant being, and the other was one of the most annoying human beings Selina had ever met. In fact, how they had managed to live together for this long without killing each other was in fact a complete mystery. Surprisingly Selina found it hard to deal with the cattiness of other women, let alone those two. When they fought it was like a hurricane. Their fights were worse than she had ever had with Batman, and they were quite something.

A sudden bang froze Selina to the spot. She heard a whimper echoing around the place and felt fear grip her heart. Who was that? Ivy? Who would have managed to get the drop on her? In their home, surrounded by Ivy's hybrid plants that carry out her bidding...it must be Harley...but if it were Harley it must be the Joker, and if it was the Joker there would be no whimpering just gut wrenching screams.

Despite their annoying qualities she began to panic about what could be happening to her housemates and dare she say friends. Yes they often did things to hurt one another, and she herself had had many a painful fight with both, but at the end of the day they were in fact friends and she knew she could trust them to help her, and they had been there for her when Batman had let her down...despite also torturing her to find out his identity...it wasn't a conventional friendship, but it somehow worked.

Fury began to build in her chest as she let her imagination run away with her with all the things that could be happening to her friends. No one came into her home and hurt her friends.

She snuck her way around listening for any noises to direct her. A low moan pricked up her ears and she slinked her way to the room it came from. She crouched down and peered through the keyhole. Her mouth opened in shock. That was definitely not what she was expecting to see.


	4. Queen of Green

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Any feedback good or bad is always appreciated. As mentioned due to the responses I have had on my other story I am concentrating on that at this moment in time, but I have in no way given up on this it just means this will be made up of mini chapters for now.**

**also this is in the comics category but as you will notice from this chapter I am also drawing from tv series and possibly later on from film/games as well as different comics, as you will notice it is loosely set sometime in Gotham city sirens but again encompasses all things batman really so I figured comics would be the best category as it started as a comic. Hope this makes sense just didnt wanna confuse anyone x**

* * *

Harley was caught up in a muddle of vines, hanging upside down with no foreseeable way out. And she was not happy. "RE-mmph!" Her angry shout was cut off abruptly by a slap across the mouth by a leaf that proceeded to tighten its grip over the blonde's usually vocal appendage.

The disappointed tuts seemed to echo around the room as the various different plant forms dotted around appeared to take up the unhappy chant of their mistress. The flaming haired vixen materialised from nowhere shaking her head at the mischievous blonde. "Now, now Harley, I believe I told you to keep quiet." The green skinned beauty sauntered over to her captive, hands on hips accentuating their sway.

From her upside down position in the plants Harley's muffled cries died completely as Ivy made her way to stand directly underneath her. Not only did she not want to anger the plant queen anymore than she already had done but she was also rather distracted by the direct view she had right down Ivy's generous cleavage.

Poison Ivy looked up and smirked seductively as she caught the clown princess of crime's gaze directly focused down her already rather sparse top covering. She ran her hand affectionately up some of the vines holding Harley in place and hummed with satisfaction at how strong her babies had grown.

The blonde squirmed as she watched Red run her hands over the vines holding her, they reacted to their mother's touch and writhed with pleasure which in turn squeezed Harley in some rather delicate places. She frowned and wriggled trying to loosen their grip when Ivy ever so gently ran her fingers across the leaf silencing her lips. She could feel the redhead's touch as if she had touched her lips directly, it burned and tingled and sent a shock down her body and sparked between her legs.

To her surprise when Ivy ran her fingers across the leaf gag to release the gymnast's mouth, Harley didn't cry out. In fact her bright blue eyes seemed to darken as her pupils expanded, her skin flushed red under her clown white greasepaint and her breathing deepened. It was no lie that Poison Ivy was much closer to her plants than she was any human and she knew infinitely more about plant species but there was no mistaking that bodily reaction, she saw it every time she blew her special dust onto humans or just after she pressed her lips to theirs before they collapsed. Harley was aroused.


	5. Naughty Harlequin

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Any feedback good or bad is always appreciated. Italics are character thoughts.**

* * *

The blonde gasped at the severe reaction her body was having to the green vixen's touch. _What was that?!_ As she ripped her eyes away from Ivy's ever so tempting cleavage she saw the self satisfied smirk on her face and scowled. "Lemme down Red!"

The redhead looked away and smiled affectionately at Harley's use of her nickname for Ivy, she could remember the first time the blonde had called her that, not long after they had first met when, not that she liked to admit it, Ivy bungled a robbery at the same time Harley was branching out on her own after walking away from her psycho creep of a 'boyfriend' if you could call that bastard that.

Harley noticed Red's smile and chuckled at the fact that she still tried to hide how much she liked having a nickname. She shook her head as she thought back to that fateful night where they had met, Red sure had got it right when she said it could be the start of a beautiful friendship...of course it didn't all smell of roses, they'd had their fair share of fights, mostly verbal where Ivy would scream at her for being a doormat, and sometimes physical when they were so angry and frustrated words just wouldn't cut it.

Ivy turned and met Harley's eyes that were misted over as if she were too lost in a memory. As the haze lifted that cheeky butter-wouldn't-melt smile returned and she had to fight herself not to give in. She stepped closer making sure to sway her hips just a little more and breathe just a little deeper and was rewarded with a hitch in Harley's breath. "Harl..." She ran her hand up the blonde's face and stopped to caress her upside down chin.

"Yeah Red?" Harley was trying not to get sucked in, she knew what Ivy could do and despite having toxins against her who knows what new poisons she could have come up with.

"I thought I told you..." Ivy was now tracing Harley's facial features, trailing her fingertips over her button nose and being rewarded with several aroused reactions from the blonde. "To be QUIET!" With her shout she ripped off Harley's cowl knocking off her mask in the process and scratching the blonde's pretty little face.

Harley was stunned into silence. She could feel a drop of blood running toward her forehead and watched it as it dangled precariously from her eyebrow. She felt movement and noticed that Poison Ivy was now twirling one of her blonde pigtails round her finger. She took a moment to recover before she yelled at the vixen "RED! What the HELL!?"

The vicious slap to her already bleeding cheek caught her more off guard than the rough removal of her cowl and she looked into the emerald eyes of the culprit with tears in her own.

Ivy looked into those baby blues and almost felt bad. Until she felt something splash in between her ample breasts. She looked down and saw a droplet of deep red blood rolling down into the chasm of her cleavage, a stark contrast to the glimmering green tone of her plant toxin skin. Her eyes now darkened with anger flashed back to the brimming blues. "Harl. You just bled on me."

Harley was no stranger to pain, to abuse, to the sight of her own blood, she did after all love and serve her Puddin', hardly a man known for his tender love and patience. Still, it didn't mean that Harley wanted it to become a regular occurrence from all her acquaintances, "You're the one who made me bleed you sadistic bitch!" It was less an accusation than a whine but she still closed her eyes and winced in anticipation of the redhead's next move.

Ivy was never one for subtlety or patience and every redhead had a reputation for a fiery temperament so add in a little venom and what did you expect? What happened next certainly wasn't what Harley was expecting.

Instead of the sting of another hit, or the mounting pressure of the vines squeezing the air from her lungs she was hit with a rather different sensation. Two hot steamy moist lips that tasted fresh from the jungle pressed against hers. Her own pink lips immediately began to tingle and burn, she opened her eyes in panic only to meet dark green eyes almost black with desire that twinkled at her in a silent dark promise. A delicate sensuous tongue flicked out of the plant queen's mouth and soothed Harley's plump bottom lip.

As she licked Harley's lip she heard a whimper escape the blonde's mouth as she opened it to grant access to Ivy's tongue. She closed her eyes and gave in to her desires. The two remained there locked in a passionate kiss getting hotter by the second when Ivy's babies began to stir, irritated and aware of something unknown. Regrettably the vixen cut the kiss off abruptly causing Harley to moan unhappily. She clicked her slender green fingers and the green leaf gag crawled into place much to Harley's disappointment.

"RE-mmph!" The blonde's blue eyes were now vibrant with anger, she was not a plaything! _Well not for Ivy...not for anyone! Ah who am I kissing? I'd do anything for Mistah J...kidding! Who am I kidding! Jeez Red sure knows how to turn a girl's head that's for sure! That was one helluva kiss for a chick! Uh oh...she looks awful mad...what's got her leaves in a twist?_

Poison Ivy's eyes narrowed. They had an uninvited guest. Which of the usual suspects would it be this time? The Joker come to claim his plaything? No, half the house would have fallen down by now if it were him. Selina? Unlikely, Ivy had seen her slinking out not long before, no doubt to steal the Wayne diamond new on display, which of course was a trap set by Batman, any fool could see that. But then that was probably half the appeal, Selina was obsessed with the Batman, god knows why, handsome enough sure but far too good for Selina. Perhaps it was the Dark Knight himself, though whilst he may enjoy the show he didn't usually involve himself in underworld problems unless they were hurting 'innocents'. Ivy twirled a finger subtly and one of her faithful vines slipped off to do some discovering for her. Whoever it was they were in big trouble for interrupting her.


	6. Waltzin' Black

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Any feedback good or bad is always appreciated. Italics are character thoughts**

* * *

Selina was still crouched looking in through the keyhole when she noticed Ivy's body stiffen and the plants surrounding her begin to fuss. She clocked Ivy's subtle hand movement and caught sight of a vine sneaking its way out of the room. _Time to go. Last thing I need is to get caught by Ivy too, whatever Harley did she probably deserved it, I'm not sticking around to get a kiss of death_. As Selina went to slink away she heard the door opening and the redheaded goddess stepped out surveying the area. Selina stopped dead in the shadows and prayed that Ivy went the other way.

Ivy stood and listened. She couldn't hear anything but she knew there was another bone bag spying on her, if she couldn't even entertain in her own home without people interfering...perhaps it was time to get away again, humans were beginning to grate on her more so than usual. She'd find the culprit and deal with them and Harley before she escaped to a tranquil hot plant filled location to relax. As she turned to close the door on Harley the bright blue eyes snapped onto hers pleading with her, the green skinned beauty simply blew the blonde a kiss and closed to the door silencing the muffled shouts.

As Ivy paused to blow Harley a kiss Selina went to move away when she noticed a vine slithering its way along the wall just level with Selina's neck, she ducked just in time and limboed her way out of reach before turning and flipping up into the rafters escaping to the safety of the shadows just as Poison Ivy turned back, face grim with determination and as she stalked off Selina breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Harley gave up her shouts a little after the door closed on her. Whatever Red was up to, she wasn't going to let Harley down any time soon. May as well get comfortable...as comfortable as a girl can get wrapped in vines hanging upside down. She wriggled to try and manoeuvre herself only to learn that any movement she made caused the vines to squeeze her. She stopped moving immediately when one vine, that had made itself at home around the top of her thigh, brushed against the apex of her legs, she shuddered with pleasure and moaned. _Jeez! Maybe I can understand why Red likes these things so much!_ Harley was then inundated with images of the redheaded beauty pleasuring herself on a bed of leaves, vines stroking her body and-_ Whoa! One kiss and I'm turning lezzy? Oh boy I think I'm in trouble!_

At that moment a loud rendition of The Stranglers Waltzin' Black began to ring out and echo around the room. Harley's eyes grew wide with fear and she looked around frantically for the culprit. She spotted it lying on the floor next to a plant head that looked suspiciously like a massive Venus fly trap. She tried shouting through the leaf gag to get the plant to comply, it didn't move. She knew that Ivy had gone on a hunt so that meant that she was around and the sneaky person who was spying was also around. She began screaming and shouting as loud as she could, if she didn't get hold of that little bundle of plastic that was vibrating and moving around on the floor spilling out freaky laughter and tones, if she didn't answer that call...it wasn't worth thinking about. She began wrenching her body trying to loose herself from the vines' grip, she could barely feel them clenching at her limbs, the pain didn't register, she had to get that phone. As she wiggled her mouth against the leaf she managed to grasp the edge in her lips and proceeded to bite down hard, the gag flew off her mouth and she screamed "RED! ANYBODY! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" As she was shouting the worst happened. The phone stopped ringing. Her eyes filled with fearful tears and she her sobs wracked her whole body. "Puddin'"

The vines had begun squeezing her even tighter, she felt her chest being restricted and it was getting harder to breathe. She closed her eyes and was about to give up,_ better these than the Joker,_ when the phone started up again, the hellish laughter and disjointed tones rang out seemingly louder than before and Harley took as deeper breath as she could and began jerking and wrenching her body around whilst screaming at the top of her lungs. Mistah J was giving her a second chance, he never rang twice, if she failed to answer a second time, there would be hell to pay...and then some.

Harley was starting to see spots, she could barely breathe now and her consciousness was starting to fade, any energy she had left was used by still trying desperately to free herself from the iron vice grip Ivy's vines had on her. As her efforts were beginning to wane she looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway. The black silhouette had its hands on hips and all she could make out was a smile spreading across the darkened face as she registered the phone had gone deathly silent.


	7. Jingle Bells Batman Smells

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**just a really short chapter before I go work this weekend please let me know what u think, I'm still unsure of a few things and would appreciate feedback be it good or bad!**

* * *

Harley was seeing double and her consciousness was fading. "Mistah J?" She mumbled as the smiling figure approached. She felt her head being held by two hands and she puckered her lips for a kiss. The shaking of her head was not what she was expecting and she groggily snapped out of her haze and scowled "Hey! What's the big idea?" She looked into the dark eyes and huffed "Oh it's you...whaddya want B-man?" What she had seen as a smile was more grimace, a seemingly constant feature on the Dark Knight's face.

"Where is she?" He asked in the same gruff, no nonsense tone he always used with her.

He was always so miserable! _He should take a leaf outta Mistah J's book, now there's a man who knows how to laugh_! She gasped at the thought of her Puddin' and how she needed to get out of here, fast. No nonsense it was then! "Gee I dunno B-man she went off to look for some sneak."

"Why did she leave you?"

"I guess I kinda pissed her off!"

"Surprising."

The sly sarcasm that laced that word raised Harley's eyebrows and she smiled "Hey did the big bad bat just make a funny?"

He simply growled, turned and proceeded to walk out of the room. Harley looked at him in horror.

"Oi! You can't just leave me like this! B-man! Heeeey!"

Without turning Batman simply pulled out a batarang and casually tossed it over his shoulder, it severed several of the vines and when he heard a loud thump he smiled to himself and left catching the batarang as haphazardly as he had thrown it.

Harley fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes as she regained her faculties she huffed and threw one of the severed vines feebly at the doorway through which the Dark Knight had just left. "Jerk!" She yelled after him. She sat on the floor looking at the remains of the plants that had held her captive and shrugged "Red's gonna be mad."

That prompted her to look for her phone, still next to the Venus fly trap looking plant. She reached out only to have her hand snapped at. She pouted. She looked around the room until she spotted where Ivy had hidden her toy and smiled. She retrieved it and went and stood near the offending plant and grinned like a maniac "Knock knock. Who's there? Leaf. Leaf who? Leaf my frickin' stuff alone!" She laughed as she battered the plant head with her hammer until it was nothing more than mulch. She picked up her mobile phone and winced as she selected the Joker's number.

It rang for a long time and then the voicemail kicked in. She hung up and tried again. When he didn't answer for the second time she waited to leave a message.

"Jingle Bells, Batman smells  
Robin laid an egg.  
The Batmobile lost a wheel  
and the Joker got away"

"Hey there P-Puddin' I'm s-sorry I missed ya call but ya see Red kind had me tied up and I...well...gee I dunno what to say but I'll be home soon Mistah J and ill bring ya something swell you'll see! Mwah! Love ya Puddin'". She hung up the phone shaking..._oh boy am I in big trouble._


	8. Harley II

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**just a short one again as much as I could do on my breaks at work! please let me know what u think, I'm still unsure of a few things and would appreciate feedback be it good or bad!**

* * *

Batman wandered through the corridors of the abandoned cat shelter and shook his head. _What made them think that they could live together? I knew it was only a matter of time before they turned on one another. Selina won't be happy when she realises I let Harley go. Just what I need, another excuse for her to be pissed with me._

Ivy was in her makeshift greenhouse nurturing a particularly nasty breed of carnivorous creeper. She caressed it, whispered soft nothings and laid gentle kisses against it. It wiggled and swooned to her attentions. It was a new baby she had been working on, it was fiercely loyal, attention seeking and incredibly beautiful. When it flowered the blossoms were a fiery red with a dark centre. She had named it Harley II. She had taken particular care to keep this new obsession hidden away from prying eyes and had fallen in love a little more everyday. She would never admit to another living being some of the things she entrusted to her babies. Her feelings for Harley were complicated to say the least, she felt animalistic around the mischievous blonde and it was the most confusing feeling, on the one hand it made her feel more powerful than ever and yet it scared her, her human side was one of weakness, vanity and selfishness one she didn't want to rely on. As she pressed her lips to her love an angry tear rolled from her eye, she swiped at it and scowled. This was what being human was about, she hated it, she hated Harley for making her feel this way.

He watched as she loved a small plant that seemed to be growing by the second, every whisper, every touch and kiss seemed to make it swell and pulse. He was looking for Selina but couldn't resist finding out what Ivy was up to. He saw a tear roll down her face and saw the unbridled anger it brought with it. As he turned to leave he felt a vice grip on his ankle and he was swept off his feet and brought to kneel in front of the green skinned goddess, a vine slithering its grasp around his wrists.

As she wiped the offending liquid off her cheek Harley II had indicated they were not alone. Another reason for hating her human instincts, emotion always clouded the senses. As her faithful loves brought the Dark Knight to kneel before her she sniggered. _Sometimes he just makes it too easy, prying little bat._

"Ivy."

"Batman." The greetings were cold and uninviting. "Doing a little snooping are we?" He didn't answer. "Like what you saw?" She smirked and raised him to stand with a slender finger under his strong jaw. He had his determined face set, which did nothing more than fuel her anger already raging inside. She ran her fingers over his lips and leant in licking her lips.

"Haven't you learned that doesn't work anymore?" He sniggered, they had fought so many times and she was still convinced her kiss of death would affect him?

She smiled cruelly at him as her fingers opened his mouth "Oh I know." And with that she grabbed his lip and yanked hard. Blood started to flow at the corner of his mouth and he hissed angrily. She brought her hand up to inspect the blood and turned.

He was getting fed up of these women and the trouble they constantly caused him, he struggled behind his back to reach into his utility belt to cut the vines holding his wrists, he was almost through when the redhead turned back to face him.

The plant queen was holding Harley II like a baby in her arms, she smiled sweetly at Batman as she held her bloodied hand to the plant which began wrapping itself around Ivy's arm, consuming the blood and growing rapidly. "I think she likes your taste." Once Harley II had absorbed all the blood it began pulsating and inching its way from the comfort of its mother's arms to its prey.

The Dark Knight was furiously still trying to untie his arms when Harley II proceeded to grow rapidly and wrap itself around his body like a python squeezing and digging into the suit, making it increasingly hard for him to breathe.

The green goddess stood back and watched her baby grow and begin to devour the tedious Dark Knight. She smiled sinisterly "Good work baby."


	9. Women

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**just a short one again as much as I could do on my breaks at work! please let me know what u think, I'm still unsure of a few things and would appreciate feedback be it good or bad!**

* * *

Selina had done a scout of the shelter, successfully evaded Ivy and could see no evidence of any other intruder. She sat on the roof looking at the moon and frowned. _Why is Ivy holding Harley captive? It's not unusual for us all to fight occasionally but those two are usually close. I think it's time Harley answers some questions._

* * *

She found the blonde curled up on the floor with plant debris all around her crying hysterically and hugging her phone. "Harley?"

Harley looked up and smiled feebly "Hey Kitty." She sniffed unattractively and sighed deeply.

Selina couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, she had the worst luck, well certainly in her taste for men and now was fighting with her friend. She sat down next to her and Harley looked at her with those big teary baby blue eyes and Selina put a comforting arm around her. "What happened?"

Harley sobbed "I-I tried to answer the phone but I-I couldn't and now...now...I dunno what to do Kitty." She cried into Selina's shoulder.

Selina sighed she reminded her a little bit of Holly when she got upset, and she couldn't help but feel maternal. "Is that what you and Ivy fought about?"

Harley looked up confused "What? Me and Red? We didn't fight." She flushed red.

Selina frowned, why was she embarrassed about it? It wasn't as if it was a hard thing to do, she herself had found herself bound and tortured by the green goddess. The memories of which made Selina scowl. "If you didn't fight then why the hell were you tied up in her vines?"

Harley stammered and glanced around the room "No I mean Mistah J he was calling and, and, and oh Kitty what will I do if he doesn't talk to me again?!"

Selina growled, what Harley saw in that psychotic maniac she would never know. "Harley if the Joker never spoke to you again it would be a blessing!" Harley looked at her sharply "Do you not remember the state you came home in last time? Harley you couldn't walk, eat or sleep for weeks!"

Harley's bottom lip started to quiver at the memory "B-but it was my fault! I-" she was cut off by Selina abruptly standing and knocking Harley off balance who barely caught herself in time and dropped the phone which cracked the screen and the light died. She looked up angrily "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Selina scoffed at the blonde "He is a dangerous mental lunatic Harley and you always bow down to him! No matter what he does, no matter how he hurts you you come to us for safety we put you back together and as soon as you're well you run back off to him for more punishment! I'm sick of it!"

Harley looked down at her broken phone sadly "You sound just like Red..."

_Ahh so it was about the Joker, unsurprising really; Ivy hated him more than most_. "Well she does take care of you when you come back and then you run off and leave her alone again."

"You're here."

"Yes but Ivy loves you."

"What?!" Harley looked at her in shock. _Red loves me?_

"Come on Harley of course she does! Why do you think she patches you up every time? She can barely spend anytime around humans but she never complains about hanging out with you does she?"

"I guess not..." Harley was experiencing a pleasant glow radiating from her heart and she smiled "You really think she loves me?" _Why do I feel all gooey whenever I say that?_

Selina shook her head "Well maybe love's a bit strong" she laughed "I don't know if she's capable!" She held out a helping hand to the blonde.

Harley's heart sank. _Oh...she doesn't love me, love me...not like the way Puddin' loves me._ She sighed as she took Selina's hand and stood. _Wait why do I feel sad? This is stupid! I have my Puddin' and that's all I need why do I care about Red?!_ She mentally told herself off but there was an ember in her heart that wouldn't fully be extinguished, she frowned and stomped off shaking her phone in frustration.

Selina shook her head. That girl was nearly as mad as the Joker, sobbing one minute, ecstatic the next and now stomping off like a toddler having a tantrum. She sighed as she followed the blonde. _Women_.


	10. Hell Hath No Fury

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**In my head this works as a comic, you know, like short snapshots that link in to the past and future chapters that have their own drama & cliffhangers, that's why they're not the longest chapters, hope you like x**

* * *

The Dark Knight's body was being constricted, he was only able to breathe in short bursts and Harley II had wormed her way under his utility belt and torn it off stripping him bare of gadgets to free himself.

The redheaded seductress watched gleefully for a few moments as Harley II sprung a thorn, punctured through his armour and began feeding. She waited patiently as her baby became brighter and happier and watched in delight as a blossom sprung out and burst into its beautiful red and black glory. Satisfied to leave her baby to feed Ivy turned and headed away. _Time to finish what I started with my original Harley._

Batman was fading fast he could literally feel his blood being sucked from him and his vision doubled. Never one to give up, he was still struggling against this ever growing plant but to no avail. He began to see spots when he heard a delighted evil laugh echo all around him. It sent shivers down his spine and he gave an extra burst of energy to try and escape. "Hello Batbaby" the sinister tone chilled his blood.

Ivy strutted back to the room she was keeping Harley captive. She walked in and cried out in agony. _My babies!_ Someone had torn her babies apart, the vines once holding the cheeky blonde were now strewn over the floor. She fell to her knees and scooped up what once was the head of her carnivorous sprout and let out an angry yell. _The Bat is going to pay for this!_ Hot angry tears started rolling down her face as she cradled her smashed baby. _Who the hell does he think he is? He comes into our home, spies on us, disturbs us and then destroys my babies! Why? What the hell did we do to him? We..._ "Harley!" She stands and spins around 360 degrees, seeing the room empty she clenches her fists and growls. All she could think of was Harley, did he hurt her? When she has done nothing? Has he taken her somewhere? _Bastard_.

Batman closed his eyes and tried to focus. He tried not to feel the pain but use his remaining energy on getting out. He was getting lightheaded and couldn't think straight. A face flashed before him and he groaned "Selina..." The response he got was a cruel laugh. _I can't...those words will haunt me forever. _With that last thought the Dark Knight's world went black.

Ivy turned dropping the destroyed head and went to run out the door when she froze staring at the floor. Tears began flowing, not hot angry tears now, huge painful sobs wrenching at her heart. She slowly knelt on the floor staring at the object. She reached out, hand shaking and nervously touched it, closing her eyes praying it wasn't real. When her hand closed around it she eyes snapped open. Tears froze on her face and a fire erupted inside her. _Harley's hammer. She killed my babies._

She stood, slowly, purposefully, closed her eyes and focused her angry energy inwards. The ground began to rumble, the windows rang out before they smashed and the walls began to shake. She was the epicentre and as she raised her slender yet strong hands the roots from beneath the building rose up and surrounded her, pulling down the walls and encircling the redheaded divinity. When she opened her eyes they burned like emerald flames, when she smiled it was emotionless and cruel.

_Oh Harley, you should know better than most. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._


	11. Playtime

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

Selina was strolling behind Harley rolling her eyes as she stomped off muttering angrily to herself. She wasn't listening to what she was muttering about she just wanted to get out without bumping into Ivy and getting into another fight.

Harley was incensed, she could feel her blood boiling, everything was going around her head, Mistah J, Red, her feelings were jumbled and she felt confused and angry but she couldn't put her finger on why.

Selina heard a shriek come from the blonde and ran around the corner. _Ivy..._

Harley let out a shriek as she rounded a corner and saw a figure that filled her heart with glee. She huffed as Selina ran straight into her back and almost knocked her flat. She turned and shoved her away angrily "Kitty!"

Selina took a deep breath before she snapped and slapped Harley. She had had enough of this day, she was frustrated beyond belief and the last thing she needed after sitting and comforting Harley was her turning on her and fighting. As Harley stepped away from her she spied the figure that had been hidden behind her and she growled angrily. _Shit. That is the last person I wanna see right now._

The only thing visible of the Dark Knight was the top of the pointed ears on too of his cowl. A huge plant was coiled around him, its stem was pulsating and seemed to be growing darker. A massive black and red flower had sprouted from it and it seemed to be trying to squeeze itself round Batman tighter.

Harley was practically dancing as she watched the action before she suddenly stopped and gasped. "No! B-man can't die like this!" She began trying to pull at the plant to no avail, she looked over at Selina "Come on Kitty! You know you wanna help him!"

Selina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. _I can't. He deserved those words._ She watched Harley's fruitless efforts and sighed._There's so many reasons I should let him die like this. Unheroic. Pathetic. Like the gutless man he really is._

Harley looked at Selina in shock. _Wow. I thought Kitty would be the first to jump to save the B-man, what with their history n all._"Come on Kitty, he let me go, it's only fair right?"

"Fair!?" She spat the word out vehemently. "Since when you do you care about being fair?"

Harley batted her eyelashes. _Jeez Kitty's more pissed than I thought...maybe I can use this._ "Well dontcha wanna play with him a bit first?" She winked and giggled.

_Hmm. As much as I don't want to admit it...that does sound like fun._ She stalked over and wrenched her claws down the side of the plant as Harley grasped the wound and yanked.

They made quick work of it, their own angers and frustrations fuelling their actions. Once they had caused enough damage the plant emitted a noise like a scream slithered away like a snake leaving a smear of Batman's blood behind it.

As the Dark Knight spilled out from his prison, bleeding and unconscious, Selina placed a heel on his chest and looked down disappointedly.

"So much for the big bad bat eh Kitty?" Harley giggled and went to pull off his cowl. She called out in pain when Selina kicked her in the chest "Hey!"

Selina shook her head "Where's the fun in that Harley? He won't even know you did it." She smirked and hoped she had tempted her enough to save his identity._ Even when I hate him I still can't let go._

By the time Batman had regained consciousness the women had tied him up and on his knees. As his eyes blinked open he saw the gleeful face of Harley Quinn beaming at him. "Harley?"

"Heya B-man!"

He groaned in pain from his injuries "Let me go."

"Aw now come on B-man! That's no way to say thank for saving me!"

He snarled at her "I saved you. We're even."

He heard a scoff from behind him when a slender arm slinked its way around his neck and a pair of hot lips came to rest by his ear "If you want to play even then perhaps we should have left you to die."

"Selina..."

"The one and only, Batman." She grabbed his chin roughly and licked his cheek. "So, what brings you here? I hope you didn't come here for me."

"Selina I-"

She tutted cruelly "Batman, Batman...did you come to take me in? Or did you change your mind about me again?" She swivelled her body in front of him and straddled him. She ran a finger along his jaw and licked her lips.

He set his jaw firm and stayed silent.

The rage within her began to build again and she slapped him, hard.

Harley watched with amusement as Catwoman and Batman continued their everlasting love/hate relationship. It reminded her so much of her own relationship that caused her confusion. She brought out her phone and snuck away as she pressed the call button.

"Heya Puddin' I know you're mad, but you're not gonna believe what I've got for you."


	12. Cat fight

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

Selina was insatiable. It was something that drove Batman insane. One minute she was all over him and the next she was ripping chunks out of him. The latter was what she was currently doing, she had her claws dug into the already open wound that Harley II had made. He couldn't help but wince which just fuelled her seductive rage.

_He was pathetic._ It was making her angry. _He was supposed to be a hero for fucks sake. Is this what it came down to? _Would he really just give in and let her and Harley torture and play with him? Where was his fight? She was bored now and conscious that Ivy was still about somewhere and probably not happy, she'll find that plant loose and come back for Batman. She climbed off Batman shaking her head. "You really are pathetic." The only response she got was a despondent hang of the head.

Harley was still trying to call Mistah J, she had left several voicemails and he wasn't responding. _Doesn't he know how important this is?! I've got the big bad bat all tied up and waiting!_ She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, she didn't notice the shadow on the floor raising an arm above her head.

Selina brought her fist down on top of Harley's head, hard. The blonde dropped to the floor, smashing her phone and letting out a wail. Selina immediately pinned her down with her heel and snarled "Do you really think I'm stupid? I'm not like Ivy I don't trust you, I know who your allegiances lie with!" She twisted her heel in causing a satisfying pained noise out of Harley. "I know you'd just hand him over to the Joker, even after he saved you. You're sick Harley." What Selina wasn't expecting was the chuckle that began under her foot.

"Aw is Kitty upset? Did Harley hurt her little batty watty?" The laugh soon turned sinister and Selina had no time to react when Harley punched both sides of her ankle with her fists. As Selina reacted to the pain Harley used the distraction to yank her leg up and roll out from under it.

The two women were circling each other, both after blood, Selina wanted Harley's for her betrayal of Batman and Harley wanted Batman's blood for Mistah J. The Dark Knight watched the fight begin to evolve and groaned. If he didn't stop them one of them would kill the other, both were fiercely loyal to 'their men' and unluckily for them, 'their men' were ultimate nemeses. He began working at the ties that held him but couldn't gain purchase. He breathed deeply to experience a sharp pain in his side, as he looked down he noticed a sliver glint sticking out of the wound. _One of Selina's claws._ He began clenching and distorting his torso to try and push the metal out of his wound and onto the floor.

Selina back flipped over Harley and as she flew overhead she grabbed some blonde hair and yanked, Harley moved with the grab and as Selina landed she received a hard slap to the face before a leg sweep caused her to go down. Harley jumped on top of her and began hitting, slapping and punching any bit of flesh she could. Selina curled herself into a protective ball and took the beating for a moment before wrapping her arms around Harley's thighs and rolling forwards face planting the blonde into the floor.

Batman was grunting and sweating from the pain but he was rewarded with the sound of a small metallic clink as the claw hit the floor. He then began trying to manoeuvre his body to knock the metal to his hands behind his back without attracting too much attention.

Blood dripping from her nose Harley stood and turned slowly to face Selina. Her cute face was now distorted with rage and with an angry yell she flew at Selina and whilst in midair she roundhouse kicked her to the side of her head, knocking Selina down.

As he was cutting through the ties he heard an almighty wail that was almost a scream, he looked over at the fighting pair and determined that although they were screaming, cursing and generally sounding like Harley's babies, that particular noise hadn't come from them, he had a bad feeling and set to work double time on his ties.

Ivy was on the floor, plants, roots, leaves all kinds of plant life surrounded her, clung to her body and held her as she held Harley II in her arms as it took its last moments and the beautiful flower wilted. The cry she let out wasn't human it was primal and she felt her humanity slipping off her like a gown. She stood and her babies rose with her. A raucous echoed through the corridors and she turned swiftly towards its origination. She heard a distinctive cry. _Harley_.


	13. The Ground Shakes

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

As Ivy moved towards the cry the whole building shook as her babies ploughed through walls and floor, determined to support their green skinned mother and building themselves up to prepare for a fight; mommy was not happy. As the redheaded goddess rounded the corner she stopped abruptly as she saw a scene that she wasn't expecting to see.

The Dark Knight was almost through his ties when a body was slumped over his back. He immediately stopped cutting and froze, unfortunately it was too late and a hand grabbed his and tutted.

"Oh dear naughty boy!"

He gritted his teeth and growled as he was manhandled again and re-tied up with the body pressing into his back. He tried to turn but they were tied too tightly together he heard footsteps walking away and began struggling again. The floor began shaking and his panic grew, he managed to haul himself and the body tied to him up off the floor to a standing position. He turned to see half a wall crumbling away as a huge vine ripped through it and picked him up.

Ivy sauntered out and looked around, she looked up into Batman's eyes and smiled "Oh dear. The Bat and the Cat are in trouble...who's going to save them?" She watched in pleasure as his eyes grew wide and he began flailing wildly to try and free himself and save Catwoman. She considered all the fun and games she could finally have with these two pathetic meat sacks with their ridiculous feelings for one another but not being able to sort themselves out. _Pathetic_. A sob broke her out of the delicious plans she was concocting.

Harley was crumpled in the floor trying to put her phone back together, battered and bruised and mumbling to herself. "P-Puddin'? I got them, I got Kitty and B-man, both of them! I got them all wrapped up nice for you...Mistah J?" She was so distraught she couldn't get hold of him that she didn't feel the ground moving, didn't hear the chaos of falling brickwork, all she could focus on was him. It was the way it has always been ever since the day she met him. She couldn't see, hear, taste, smell or function without him, even if she was away from him she could feel him...apart from when she was with Red...she was the only person who could stop her brain being filled with him...whenever they were together Harley felt like she didn't have to keep fighting, she was at peace. _Red..._

Ivy was struggling as she watched the blonde flounder in her emotions. As much as she wanted to absorb all of her humanity away into her plant cells Harley was the one person who wouldn't let her. Whenever she went on a rampage like she was now, all it took was a smile from the cheeky harlequin to soften her resolve. There was no denying the hurt, however, the actual physical pain it caused her to hear Harley still begging for him. To hear that she did all of this for him...to know he was under her skin again despite everything that had happened over the last few days.

Suddenly Harley was swept off her feet and held in the air by one of Ivy's babies. She looked down to see the green skinned beauty fighting tears and her own eyes immediately filled and she watched as the redhead was raised by another vine to bring them almost nose to nose and they both gazed at each other with pain in their eyes. Harley went to speak when a groan sounded from the other side of the room where the other people were bound together.

Ivy was snapped out of her emotion puddle when Selina started to come round. _I need to stop this. I need to not let her play me. She does this. Every time. She runs to me and then vanished back to him. Enough. I can't do this anymore. I will not let her distract me with my own feelings. She has just been using me again. This is not real._


	14. Green Eyed Monster

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

Selina woke up upside down, baffled. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Harley. _Damn it! Did I lose?_ She wiggled and felt a pair of hands against hers, she frowned as she tried to turn her head to see who it was. As she turned she became aware of the ties that also bound them around their middles and it cut into her as she moved.

"Don't try to move."

_Oh it would have to be him that I'm tied to! Of course!_ She huffed angrily. "Oh so I should just stay here tied to you and wait to be killed is that it?" She laughed "Sounds like a plan Batman!"

He growled at her "Ivy's vines are wrapped around us and their thorns will cut you if you wiggle around too much so don't try to move!"

_God he was irritating._ She clasped his hands and dug her claws in as hard as she could causing him to grunt in pain. She grinned. Her satisfaction soon waned however when Ivy turned her head sharply at the noise and her plant glided her over to them.

"Selina." The name oozed out of her red lips seductively.

"Ivy." There was an undercurrent of respect there, despite being pissed at her situation she had to hand it to her Ivy always managed to take control of what she wanted. "Where's Harley?" The blonde's name was spat out like a curse which seemed to amuse the redheaded beauty.

The green skinned divinity flowed her hands in the air like she was conducting a piece of music and her babies moved accordingly. Harley was twisted upside down as Catwoman and Batman were righted and they were moved to face one another. Ivy watched in amusement as Selina became agitated that she couldn't get to Harley, to her amazement though the blonde seemed to shrink back from the confrontation and look sadly back at the raven haired woman.

Harley watched as Kitty went mental, wriggling and wrenching her body trying to attack her. _She's really pissed with me. I guess I did knock her out, tie her to the Bat and then try and get Mistah J to come get them...but that ain't unusual!_ She sighed sadly as she watched droplets of blood fall from Selina's waist down to the floor. "Kitty you're hurting yourself." Her quiet mumble didn't seem to do anything so she turned to Red, her eyes pleading.

Ivy met those blue eyes and felt herself faltering yet again. Instead she twirled her finger and span Selina and Batman around so that the blonde was facing the square jaw of justice. Harley was still looking at her and Ivy had to turn herself away.

"Well Harley. Where's your knight in shining armour?" The gruff voice teased her. _If I can get her angry she'll provide a nice distraction so I can work with Selina on getting out of this mess._

Harley's attention snapped back to the Dark Knight and she growled at him. "Mistah J will be here soon and he's gonna kick your butt B-man!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! He loves me my Puddin' does you'll see he'll come for me and we'll be happy again see!" Harley began struggling against the vine holding her and squealed in pain.

The ground began to shake again as the redhead began to grow angry again. She was glaring at the blonde furiously and the only one who could see her expression was Selina. When she had struggled she had moved her body round slightly and now could see the pure unbridled jealously coursing through the green goddess's body. When she spoke all the vines shook with energy and fear, as their mother screamed in envy "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"


	15. All's Fair in Love and War?

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

Three sets of eyes turned and stared at the redhead's outburst. She felt her whole body shaking and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. There was so much emotion flowing through her veins and her captives could feel that same emotion pulsing through the veins of the plants holding them.

Batman was stunned. He knew that the three women were close and they could get protective of each other, he had been at the receiving end of that when he had waded into the middle of a domestic between them and they had all turned on him instead. Ivy's outburst seemed different...the clear heartbreak on her face told a story he didn't quite know how to handle. Does Ivy love Harley?

Harley felt her stomach drop and a pain began to build in her chest as she saw fresh tears flow down that flawless green skin. She could feel the pain in the vine holding her, she could see it in Red's face and she could feel it mirrored within herself. _She really does care about me...and I've hurt her...again._

Selina closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. _I should have known how strongly Ivy felt...all the signs were there, seeing them earlier and every time Harley came back. How could I have missed this? Look at Ivy...Harley's destroyed her. I feel for her...I know how that feels. "I can't." Will I ever get over those words?_

Ivy was too stunned to do or say anything, if it weren't for her babies she didn't know if she could stay standing upright. She felt empty, weak, destroyed. She felt like she had just bared her soul and the way the three of them were staring at her she knew she had revealed more than she meant to in that scream. _I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here anymore. I can't feel like this anymore. I don't want to feel this ever again. She's always going to go back to him no matter what I do._

Ivy's faithful family felt her pain and needed to get closer to her, to protect her, to comfort her and show her that she was loved. They began to lower their captives, turned Harley the right way around and loosened their grip as they began to cocoon their green mother.

Harley was righted and almost at the floor as she searched her heart and soul and was surprised to find that Mistah J didn't feature. All these years he had been behind every thought, every action, he was practically a part of her, an integral part, she couldn't function without him but now... _Red's all I can see, all I can feel...is it just this week?_ She shook her head. _No...this has been going on a lot longer, I just didn't realise...she's always the one I come back to. The one who knows me...the real me, under the makeup, under the persona...she's always been there, she's always cared...and I've taken advantage of her and left her for that, that JERK!_ Something snapped inside Harley and she realised something she should have realised a long time. She gasped at the thought._ Oh my god! I'm in love with Red!_ "Red..."

That one hushed word tore Ivy out of her thoughts and her green eyes darkened at the sound, they snapped to meet baby blue watery eyes pleading with her and whatever humanity she had left was pushed deep down. She snarled and curled her lip as she raised her hands sharply and brought them crashing together in a loud clap. Her babies echoed her action and before they had time to react the three captives were smacked into one another and knocked out cold. She ran her fingers over her babies and purred "Get ready babies, it's about to become a jungle in here."


	16. Welcome to the Jungle

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

Harley blinked groggily, she groaned as a sharp pain sliced through her head. She winced and blinked furiously as blood dripped into her eyes. She tried to move her hands to wipe the blood away but found her arms hanging above her head, tied at the wrist. As she blinked the blood away she focused her eyes and screamed.

A piercing high pitched scream roused Batman. He was confused and couldn't focus on any clear thoughts. He felt himself tied up upside down and struggled furiously. He was tightly tied and couldn't release himself. As his anger grew the more he struggled, as he struggled his body swivelled and swung like a pendulum, as his body moved he swung closer and closer to another figure clad in black hanging limp next to him. "Selina!"

Ivy stood back proudly and admired her handiwork. She and her babies had transformed the warehouse into a haven. Roots had torn through the foundations and as they did so her babies joined together and all spread like tendrils, writhing and curling around everything they could. They pulled and ripped and took control of the building until their mother now stood in the middle of what could be construed as a jungle. It was hot, steamy, floral and green._ My babies...this is so beautiful. _They preened and almost whispered in reply to her. She ran her fingers over them like a lover, she whispered sweet nothing's and moaned as they surrounded her voluptuous curves, clinging and caressing her body. The scream from the cheeky blonde set tension in the air and her babies became riled up and tensed. She gritted her teeth as she internally pushed any remainder of her humanity left and relished in the attentions of her children instead.

Harley was dangling directly above the biggest bud she had ever seen. _Oh boy! If I know Red...and I do...that isn't gonna be a nice playmate._ She looked around and spied the Dark Knight trying to escape and trying to wake Selina who is still out of it. _He really loves her...even though he says they can't be together, he'd still do anything for her._ She watched them sadly before her attention was stolen by a soft moan. She looked over the see the redheaded beauty being caressed by her plants. _Fuck...why is that turning me on? _Harley blushed as she felt her body reacting to the sight. Her eyes latched onto the green emeralds and she sucked her breath in nervously. The beautiful emerald eyes she always found herself entranced by were full of anger and fire and hate.

Harley was awake. Using her babies she floated over toward the giant bud in the centre and she planted a gentle kiss to it and rose up to greet Harley with a snarl. The blonde was trembling, she knew exactly what was about to happen and Ivy revelled in her fear. She grabbed the little cute face hard, digging her nails in causing a groan of pain, she pulled Harley closer and licked some of the deep red blood dripping down toward her forehead.

Harley was in a whirlwind of emotion. So much of her was petrified, she knew what Red was capable of, she knew how mad she could get, she had seen her get mad at her because of Mistah J before, but this was on another level. At the same time having her lick her face was causing all other kinds of reactions.

Ivy's babies moved her over to where the Dark Knight was trying to free himself and save Selina. She smiled cruelly at his attempts. _How touching._ She swung her arm back and slapped that square jaw with a loud crack. She moved his tied hands from above his head and twisted them behind his back and whispered to a vine from the ceiling that came and secured his arms behind him. "There. Now you look like a proper bat." She watched as he clenched his jaw to not give her any more satisfaction. She winked at him and moved over to the slender figure encased in a black catsuit, that made him start to struggle again and she laughed cruelly. She reached Selina and whispered her name in her ear. Selina didn't stir so Ivy wound up and gave her a vicious slap to rouse her.

Selina was sinking in a world of black, she could hear his voice but she couldn't see him. She reached out and couldn't feel him. _Bruce...I'm lost...Bruce? Help me... _She heard his deep voice cracking

"I can't."

She felt tears welling up and spilled down her face. Gravity wasn't right, her tears were flowing down to her forehead, not her chin. She felt sick and confused. Those two words kept circling around the black void.

"I can't."

An agonising strike to her face forced her eyes open suddenly, she winced at the invasion of light on her senses. Everything hurt. She focused her vision and groaned. _Ivy. Shit._ She looked either side of her and saw Harley sobbing her heart out and Bruce looking at her sorrowfully. She hung her head and her eyes widened at the sight of a giant bud they were all suspended over. _Shit._


	17. Leech

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**not the longest im sorry not feeling great so sorry if it sucks ill re-read tomo & poss make changes xx**

* * *

Ivy drifted back down, satisfied that she had the attention of all three hostages. She whispered and stroked the monster bud which emitted a noise almost like a roar and split down the middle to reveal fours sets of sharp glistening fangs. The group gasp did nothing but fuel the green goddess's satisfaction and pleasure. "You make me sick." She focused her glare on the Dark Knight who was gazing at Selina with worry in his eyes. "The Bat and the Cat. What a love affair. Playing cat and mouse with each other constantly. One good, one bad. Opposites attract? Please! You two are just one big cliche! If you really cared about her would you keep putting her back in Arkham with all the psychos?! She's a thief, if you can't handle that then walk away! But you can't can you? Instead you just get closer and closer and then you turn your back on her again! She comes crying back here because you've dropped her because she never changes? If she doesn't change then leave her alone! What are you sadistic?!"

Batman hung his head and avoided Selina's gaze. _Is she right? Have I really hurt her that badly? As if I really need to ask that. Selina always wears her emotional armour like her catsuit, tight and impenetrable...except when it comes to me. She let me in once. And I betrayed her..._ He shut his eyes against Ivy's words.

The redhead was nowhere near done with these bags of flesh and bone. The more they sweat, cried and panicked, the more their smell permeated the air. It made her feel sick. The monster centring the room could smell it and was brimming with excitement and anticipation. She focused her attention on Selina who was straining to hold back tears. "The cat burglar who fell for a hero. Really? Glutton for punishment hey? You claim you love him, but you know what he's about, you know now strong his morals are and yet you still carry on stealing. What happened to the woman who stole because of the injustice in the animal kingdom? Who wanted to change the world? It turned into an attention seeking ploy to get your man to follow you. You discovered his true identity and still will never betray him despite how many times he has broken your heart let alone your trust! Is he really worth all that? You're pathetic!"

Selina couldn't stop the tears any longer and they splashed into the plant's waiting mouth. _Is he worth it?_ She tried to answer that question rationally but the only answer she could find was-_ I love him. _It made her angry that she could only feel that love and not anything logical. _But love isn't logical, it doesn't make sense._ She abruptly stopped crying and scowled at Ivy. _And if anybody knows that better than me it's Ivy._

The plant queen turned her back and refused to make eye contact as she started talking to the last person held captive. "You flit between us like we're one and the same. You switch between narcissism and self pitying. He destroys you so you come running back to me to build you up again. I pick you up when you are down, when he has broken you emotionally and physically. No matter how bad it gets you always go back. You use me when he doesn't want you. You are pathetic. And you are a leech. No more. I've had it. Enough." She spun and her eyes bore into the baby blues "Fuck you." The words were spat out of those luscious green lips. "The ride is over. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Harley was distraught. Sobbing her heart out as every word that Red uttered stabbed her viciously. She tried to plead, to beg with the woman that she loved but she could see the emptiness behind the burning emerald eyes.


	18. Love Begets Love

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**another chapter today to make up for the lack of an update yesterday x**

* * *

Ivy couldn't feel anything more but rage burning and swirling around her body. She couldn't look at Harley anymore. She couldn't decide if she was angrier that she didn't try and say anything to her, or that she was sobbing like an innocent. It was time to end this. She moved back to Batman and began caressing the babies holding him up. One by one they began to curl away from his body and wrap around the green skinned goddess' slender wrists, as they did so the Dark Knight slipped down inch by inch toward the monster's waiting jaws.

"NO!" The scream ripped out of her before she even had chance to think. Ivy's ice cold glare turned to her and she scowled straight back. _Do what you want with me Ivy I will not give in to you._

The redhead was impressed, a small part of her at least, Selina was staring at her with a similar stubbornness and fire she knew was echoed in her own eyes. The rest of her, however, felt sick to her stomach. She tried to tell herself it was because their love was sickening. Truth was all she could think was that she had no one who would scream out for her. Her top lip curled with a snarl and she growled "You would try to stop me? Selina, look around...how would you succeed?" She floated over leaving Batman dangling precariously. She stroked Selina's face and laid a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear "You are brave Selina...stupid...but brave."

"I'm not stupid!" Selina wound her neck back and threw her forehead into Ivy's beautiful face.

It stunned Ivy for a split second before she began laughing. She shook her head disappointedly at the raven haired woman. "Really?" She patronisingly patted Selina's cheek. "You are stupid...I would have killed you too...now I might just let you live without him in the world, just for the sheer joy of watching you fumble in a dark world you will have given birth to." She laughed again as she turned away.

"No."

The word word was like a slap to Ivy and she span back angrily. "What?" She laughed hysterically "Does it look like you're in charge here Selina?!"

"Kill me instead."

"I already explained pussycat...doesn't work like that."

"Take my life instead of his." Three pairs of eyes snapped onto Selina in shock. She simply nodded and maintained eye contact with the plant queen "Let him go."

Ivy was stunned. "You're serious?" She looked at Batman while Selina nodded seriously. Batman was struggling and crying out trying to stop Selina but Selina didn't even look at him. "You'd sacrifice your life for his?" Selina simply nodded again. "You're even stupider than I thought..."

"She's not stupid!" Harley's voice was barely louder than a whisper but Red heard it clear as day. As she noted the green goddess trying to ignore her she continued, she had to say this, no matter what happened. "It's not stupid to love someone so much you want to save them. It's not pathetic to lay your life down for theirs. If you love someone you care for them. You protect them. You fight for them."

Ivy suddenly appeared in front of the blonde and looked at her with teary eyes and a furious expression "You don't know what love is. You deal in obsession not love. You don't know anything about it."

"You're right." Harley agreed as Red frowned at her. "You're right. I didn't know. I only knew obsession, I didn't know love, I'd never felt it, I'd never received it...until I met you Red..."

Ivy's resolve was cracking, _I can't let her get to me._ She went to move away but her babies wouldn't respond. She looked down in confusion and looked at Harley with fear in her eyes. _How is she doing this?_

Harley felt her heart calling out to Red even as she didn't say anything. _I love you Red...I always have, I just didn't know it. I would do anything for you...please feel this...please believe me._

Ivy was stunned into silence. Her babies weren't responding to her, they were trembling and shuddering as if they were sobbing. She ran her fingers over them and felt their intense pain. She felt hot tears stinging her skin and she looked into Harley's beautiful eyes and could swear she could hear her voice although she wasn't speaking.

Harley felt her hands being released, Red's babies began caressing her instead, she could feel her energy being transferred into them and she could see on the green goddess' face that they were carrying her message for her. She reached out to the plant queen and stroked her face gently.

At the gentle touch Ivy closed her eyes, expelling tears that were losing their fire. Her babies were trying to tell her this was where she belonged, she could feel them speaking for Harley, they were happy when the two were connected. "Harley..." She whispered her name as her babies brought her closer and the blonde's breath ghosted over he green lips. They both closed their eyes and leaned in.

As their lips touched tentatively the wall behind Ivy exploded.


	19. Composting

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

A delighted shriek and maniacal laugh swirled around with the dust and smoke. The chilling noise made Ivy's babies shrivel and shake. The colour drained from Harley's face and Batman gave a roar as he began struggling against his ties again.

The tall spindly figure skipped through the chaos tossing a round object up into the air before catching it again. "Well, well, well isn't this a pretty sight?!" The grin was so wide and red it looked like a slash across his pale white face.

"M-m-m-Mistah J?" The horror that laced those words sent shivers down Icy's spine.

"Hello Pumpkin." The reply was deep, mocking and sinister. He looked up to see Batman struggling furiously and he saluted him "Bat-baby! How's it hanging?" He laughed hysterically at his own joke whilst making his way to Ivy's monster in the centre of the room. "I don't believe we've met" he reached out to touch the bud when a cold harsh voice stilled his movements.

Despite Harley trying to hold her back Ivy lowered herself down and sneered at him. "Don't you dare touch him Clown."

The Joker span to face her with delight "Ooh look it's the talking houseplant! Loove what you've done with the place!"

"You're not welcome here." Ivy made her way over to him and placed a soothing hand on her baby.

"What?! You're having a private party and I'm not invited?!" Joker pouted at her and then grinned viciously "But I did get an invite didn't I?" He looked up into the pale blue petrified eyes.

Harley wanted to get Red away from him. She knew him too well and she could see the lack of amusement in his eyes, Mistah J wasn't a happy go lucky guy at the best of times, but when he didn't find something funny...you'd better run.

As Ivy turned to follow his gaze he saw the change in her expression, saw the softness that lay under her disgusting green exterior. _Well well, looks like I did interrupt a private party._ He called out behind him "Boys?" Tweedledum and Tweedledee bumbled out from behind him, guns in hand. The Joker gestured up to Harley "Go rescue Harley won't you?" The two men looked at one another grinned and then opened fire on the vines holding Harley upside down.

Ivy screamed and doubled over in pain as her babies were destroyed.

"No!" Harley screamed just before the vines lost their grip and she plummeted to the floor.

The Joker danced around revelling in the mayhem and took a few steps back before tossing the round object in his hand again. He ran forward toward the bud, leapt in the air and lobbed the object into the open jaws of the monster. "Slam dunk!" He laughed to himself and danced away spiritedly.

Harley tried to pick herself up off the floor to get to Red but the wind had been severely knocked out of her. "R-Red..."

Ivy tried to straighten up, using the side of her baby to hold her weight, she looked over at Harley and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

"Always remember to compost folks!" With that the Joker pressed a button on a remote and before Ivy could move the monster exploded.

The scream that was ripped from Harley was heartbreaking. The Dark Knight closed his eyes and shook his head, he heard a small sob from Selina next to him and began trying to formulate a plan.

The Joker skipped over to Harley and pulled her up by her hair, she squealed in pain "So! Did you miss me?!" He snarled at her as she struggled to contain her sobs.

"Y-yes Mistah J..." He eyed her suspiciously and she realised her error "P-P-Puddin'" She tried to wear an expression of nonchalance. He smiled cruelly and leaned in so close his putrid breath permeated her senses. _How have I been so blind for so long?_ She glanced to the side to see if she could see Red anywhere.

He grabbed her face painfully hard and forced her to look at him and smiled widely "What's wrong Pumpkin? Don't you love your Puddin' anymore?"

She tried to smile through her tears and the pain "Of course I do Puddin'"

"Atta girl!" He dug his nails into the sides of her face as he forced a foul kiss on her lips. As he pulled back her eyes grew wide in terror.

_Oh boy...I don't think I've ever seen Mistah J this angry before..._


	20. Eye Spy Pumpkin

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

* * *

The headbutt was unexpected. The bone chilling crack was nauseating. Blood poured from the blonde's nose and her eyes rolled to the back of her head momentarily. The force of it had split the Joker's head and as the blood ran down his face he laughed gleefully.

Batman had managed to slide his hands free of the vines which had loosened when Ivy went down. Being careful that no one was watching he signalled to Selina and they began formulating an escape.

"P-Puddin'?" Harley was dazed and found it hard to keep herself focused. As she reached out to him he swung behind her and grabbed her in a choke hold. He was holding her so tight she was struggling to breathe.

He grabbed her face with his free hand and yanked her to look up at Selina and Batman. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with B!"

Batman noticed their attentions and stopped his movements quickly. The pair looked down warily at the maniacal jokester. Harley was blinking rapidly like she was losing consciousness.

"B-Batman?" Harley was starting to see spots she couldn't breathe or swallow and it didn't feel like he was letting her go anytime soon.

"Wrong! Guess again!" He gave her another squeeze for good measure.

"B-black?" She was wheezing and trying to gulp down air.

"Nope!" He released his grip and delivered a swift punch to her ribs, she went to double over but he held her up by her throat.

"Bastard! Bitch! I don't know! Please!"

He laughed cruelly and shouted up to the pair suspended from the ceiling "Hear that? And here was me thinking you'd all made friends while I was away!" He leaned in close to her ear and sneered "And you did make friends didn't you Pumpkin?" He used his thumb to wipe some of Ivy's green lipstick off her mouth.

She shook in his grip "P-Puddin' I did it for you, I-I caught them...Selina and Batman f-for you, I called you..."

He sniffed the air around her and laughed "I smell with my little nose something beginning with B..." He slammed his fist into her face and whispered "Bullshit."

Her cheeky face was unrecognisable under all the blood and as she spoke she spat globules out "No please! Mistah J I did! I had them all wrapped up for you and I called and left messages but she-she broke my phone!" She pointed up at Selina and received a hiss in return.

_What a spineless little bitch! All that talk about love and she's just grovelling now!_

He threw Harley to the floor and placed his foot on her neck, pressing down until she began to choke. "I spy with my little eye...betrayal...belittling...bad, bad Harley. " He tutted menacingly.

She turned to him baby blue eyes wide with shock "No! I did! I caught them for you! I did it for you!". His gaze turned nasty as he let go of her, she began crawling backwards away slowly. "Then why are you backing away Pumpkin?"

She looked at him nervously "I promise...I did it for you." She stumbled over some of the debris on the floor and landed awkward and painfully.

He kept approaching with narrowed eyes like a predator stalking his prey. He stood over her, drowning her in his dark shadow. "Oh Pumpkin." He said disappointedly.

As she looked up all she could see were the whites of his eyes and the gleam off his teeth. "Y-Yeah?" She tried to smile nonchalantly at him.

His voice deepened and sobered unusually "You think I need you to wrap them up for me? You think I need your help? You think I can't do this without you?" He began screaming at her "He is mine! He will be mine! If I want to kill him I will! When I want! I don't need him tied up and ready for me?!" His spit was flying through the air as he got angrier, he glanced up at Batman hanging there and screeched "It's not even funny you stupid little bitch!" He wound up to kick her when a root came flying out of the debris, sweeping him off his feet and he landed with a crash on the floor.


	21. Symphony

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

Ivy tried to raise herself from up under the debris but could only move her babies. She heard the satisfying huff of the Joker hitting the floor but that feeling ended as she felt the two henchmen lifting her up. The Joker was up again, and pissed. _At least he's not focusing on Harley anymore._

_No Red!_ Harley knew exactly what she was trying to do and she needed to stop her, if she could focus Mistah J's energy and anger all on her then there's a chance the others could escape, she had seen Batman and Selina gesturing to each other. _I can take it. I have before and I will again to save Red._ She began trying to stand, her limbs shaking like jelly.

Batman watched the scene unfold carefully, he had managed to pull his upper body up to help Selina loosen her hands and they began signing possible plans of action to each other.

The Joker picked himself up and spun to see the irritating plant witch alive. "Note to self need to buy better weed killer." A disgusting smile spread across his face as he noticed her body sagging against his henchmen. "Oh dear is the little weed wilting?"

Ivy could see the blonde struggling to stand and tried to make eye contact with her, the emerald eyes tinged with tears pleading, willing her not to get up, not to fight again. _Don't let me see you suffer again...my heart can't take it. Let me take this for you._

The Joker saw Ivy's eyes flit from his own to Harley's. It made him sick to watch her face him again, head held high, like some kind of martyr. He laughed as he faced the blonde. "Aw isn't that sweet? The little seedling wants to stand tall like a tree and protect all the little insects that thrive off it." He went and stood by Harley, making a point of looking into Ivy's eyes as he raised one foot slowly. "You know how to kill a bug don't you?" He pressed his foot into Harley's middle and began squishing his foot down, harder and harder until she began crying out in pain.

"Noooo!" The scream took so much out of the green goddess that she sagged and almost dropped to the floor. The only thing keeping her up were the henchmen.

The Joker giggled delightedly "Oh look it's an effective weed killer too!"

"Joker. Stop this." The serious voice floated down from above. _Come on. You know it's me you want really._

The Joker's smile vanished and his anger seemed to grow. With one more vicious stomp to Harley's midsection he gestured to Tweedledum and Tweedledee who grabbed the redheaded beauty and proceeded to hog tie her up, and lay her next to Harley.

"Hoo-whee! The Bat's finally awake huh?!" The Joker set his maniacal mask back in place but his dark eyes reflected his unamused state of mind. He grabbed a gun off one of the henchmen and aimed it at the Dark Knight. "Wanna play?"

Selina couldn't help but let out a small whimper, Bruce looked at her sternly, this was all part of his plan she knew, but the Joker was so unpredictable, despite what Bruce said, sometimes even he didn't know what he would do next.

_Selina no!_ The Dark Knight knew his nemesis too well. The Joker may call him predictable but that predictability was reflected in himself. Their games of cat and mouse, neither of them taking that final step, Batman knew what he was doing, but Selina's pure heartfelt reaction to seeing a gun pointed at him...it was the reason he couldn't be with her...the reason everyone close to him got hurt...the reason she was in trouble now.

The whimper was like music to the Joker's ears and he swiftly moved the gun to point at Selina and pulled the trigger gleefully. The chorus of 'no's' that bounced off the walls provided a lovely chorus to the song, the crescendo finished off wonderfully by the sound of Catwoman crumpling to the floor.


	22. Fight!

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**apologies for not updating yesterday I'm not well but will be uploading another chapter today to make up for it x**

* * *

The Joker made his way over to the crumpled form of Selina, grabbed her and pulled her up by her face. Battered and bruised already she could barely concentrate on what was hurting more. He dug his dirty nails into her soft skin until blood appeared under his fingers. She tried fighting back, scratching at him to try and loosen his grip only to have her one arm yanked down viciously.

Selina was flailing, trying to gain purchase to get hold of anything, his hair, his arms but nothing was working. She was already weakened from her fight with Harley and though Joker wasn't particularly strong he had more wits about him than her, the fall had knocked her senses.

He span around to get behind her and kicked the back of her knees, knocking her to the ground. As she tried to pick herself up again he kicked her in the back of the head, her reflexes weren't as sharp as normal and her forehead cracked against the floor with a sickening crunch.

The Dark Knight was trying to remain calm inwardly but panic was starting to rise, Joker had never had any qualms about seriously hurting the people around him, let alone anyone he was close to. "Joker."

Looking up at the Dark Knight the Joker smiled "Yes?" He gave a swift kick to the sad pile that was Catwoman.

Selina groaned in pain, wiping away the blood that was clouding her vision she saw the Joker's attentions elsewhere. She kicked him violently in the groin with her heels and pounced on top of him, scratching whatever flesh she could.

The cat was writhing around on top of him, hissing and clawing at him. He simply began laughing hysterically at her. He looked up at Batman who was now bent in half tugging at the few vines left holding him. "Batman! What does a cat say just before it dies?"

Time seemed to slow down as the Dark Knight fell from the ceiling, twisting his body in midair to land on his feet, he bent his knees as he made impact with the floor and even before he had steadied himself he was already running toward where Selina and the Joker were embroiled in their fight. Tweedledum and Tweedledee left the two women on the floor and ran toward him. The two henchman proved no problem as Batman plowed through them as if their size and weight were nothing more than air. They fell by the wayside heavily, the Dark Knight's steps never faltered and he reached Selina, pulling her up by one arm.

Selina turned to look at Bruce with fury in her eyes. She may have been battered, bruised and in a serious amount of pain but she had that psycho where she wanted him and she wasn't about to let Bruce's twisted sense of justice stop her now. She saw the concern in his eyes but she shrugged it off and turned back to the Joker. Her eyes widened in fear and shock as her gaze met with the unflinching stare of a barrel of a gun.


	23. Smoking Gun

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**2 for 1! Second update of today to make up for lack of update yesterday x**

* * *

Bruce continued to pull Selina up by her arm, her body went limp as she saw the gun and he managed to get her up on her feet and pull her tight into his body. As he turned her away and went to put his body in between her and the gun a shot rang out.

Selina inhaled sharply, her eyes widened and she looked at Bruce in fear. The noise hit her first, it was so loud like a firework had just exploded in front of her. Her ears were ringing and she frowned as she tried to gain her senses. She tried to take a deep breath but flinched at the sudden excruciating pain that consumed her body. She tried to cling onto the strong body cradling her but her claws simply slid over the smooth material of his suit. She looked into his dark eyes and saw the tears forming. It was only when she saw those that the full extent of the pain shattered through her body and her muscles gave up.

She almost fell out of his grip but he bent with her and cradled her tight to his body. He could already see the light start to fade from her eyes and he couldn't stop the tears from forming. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but couldn't bring himself to, if he didn't speak, it couldn't be real.

The pain only lasted for a short while. She now felt as if she were watching the action from elsewhere, she couldn't feel her body anymore, it was strangely calming. She wanted to reach out to him, to feel him, to reassure him, to tell him it was ok, the pain was gone, he didn't have to worry about her. She frowned as she couldn't feel her arm to move it. "Bru-"

Her full body weight sagged into his arms as her eyes closed before she could finish his name. The tears he had been holding escaped his clutches and dripped onto her now serene face. He heard the low snigger and he clutched her body to him even tighter.

The Bat's furious eyes turned to meet his own and the Joker smiled evilly. He held the gun to his cheek as his expression turned ponderous "Brew...?" He frowned and pursed his lips "Well I gotta hand it to her, that's not what I was expecting!" He laughed as the Dark Knight's expression clearly showed his internal struggle. "Choices choices! Eh Bats? Hmm do I beat him to a pulp and take him back to Arkham? Or do I save the feline? What to do, what to do?" The Joker did a little victory dance "Better choose now Batman! She doesn't look like she can hold out much longer!"

Batman looked back to Selina, he could feel her breathing slow to an almost nonexistent rhythm. He glared back at the clown and snarled "I should kill you right now." The laughter that was his reply made his skin crawl.

"But Batsy! That's not how we play is it?"

It wasn't the first moment the Dark Knight had considered changing his moral viewpoint and finally kill the son of a bitch, but he couldn't remember it being quite this tempting before. The only thing that was stopping him was the feeble body lying in his arms.

The Joker's smile faltered for once as he considered the Batman's expression. _He's actually thinking about it!_ The smile returned and he threw his gun to the side. "Well, well, well! Have I finally broken the Bat? Come on then! Let's end this!" He spread his arms wide and willed him to let loose.

Batman's muscles twitched and shook as his body was at odds with his mind. _I could end all this suffering for good...I could keep Gotham safer...I could save her._ He looked back down at Selina and shook the thoughts out of his head. _I will not turn into the monster he is. The monster he wants me to be. I will save her. And I will make him pay._

Seeing the Dark Knight shaking his head was predictable, but disappointing nonetheless. The Joker bowed his head and let out a loud sigh. He heard movement to the side and saw Harley crawling toward the tied form of Ivy and he smiled. He turned back to Batman "Better go then eh Bats?"

Batman grimly hauled Selina over his shoulder, he turned to face the Joker square on "You will pay for this." And with that promise he left to save the life in his hands.

The Joker turned to Harley and smiled. _Ah well! Plenty more fun to be had here!_


	24. Why So Serious?

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

He watched as Harley shuffled and crawled over to the weed, crying and whispering to her. He giggled as the blonde stroked the red hair and the plant began to cry also._ How touching._

Harley reached out to Red, trying to comfort her, to stop her tears when she heard that distinctive giggle. She looked deep into those emerald eyes and conveyed her silent message._ I can do this. I want to do this. Don't say a word baby. Don't let him hurt you anymore._

Ivy saw the determination in the baby blue eyes and she began sobbing, she shook her head frantically. _Don't let him hurt you again. I've done so much to save you from him, don't go back to that. I love you._ As Harley struggled to her feet the green skinned beauty tried to call out to stop her but her insides screamed out in pain as she took the deep breath. She hissed and gritted her teeth.

Hearing Red hiss in pain just made Harley more determined to stop Mistah J for doing any more damage to her. She turned to face his wide grin with a grim expression.

Harley was looking serious. "Uh oh. Is my little Pumpkin angry with her Puddin'?" He rubbed his hands together excitedly as Harley tried to stand up tall, wincing at the excruciating pain she was already in.

Harley tried to stretch out her aching muscles and gritted her teeth while she tried to limber up. "I am not yours." She held her chin up defiantly. _I will not go back to all that again. I will not walk away from Red again. I have a place in the world, and it's right here between him and her._

The Joker looked at the blonde in disbelief "Oh?"

Harley cracked her neck and took up a fighting stance "I'm not coming back to you this time. It's over."

He grasped his heart in mock horror "You mean you don't love me?!" He smiled cruelly. "About time." He cracked his knuckles.

Ivy watched the pair stand off against each other and started to panic. She began trying to pull at her ties to no avail. She looked around the room for any of her babies still alive, she could see nothing but debris and death.

Harley looked around her feet and picked up a metal pipe that was lying under some debris. She rolled it in her hands and got used to its weight. She looked at the man she used to do anything for and she nodded grimly. A laugh rang out and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, goosebumps spread across her body and her stomach sank. _To think I used to jump for joy at that sound._

He saw her frowning, clearly thinking to herself. Her gaze fell off to one side and he grinned evilly. Taking the opportunity of her being distracted he reached into his pocket and brought out one of his razor edged playing cards and flung it toward her.

Harley saw the object flying toward her but was too late to react. It sliced across her delicate pale cheek and dripped dark red blood onto the floor. She watched it drip and splash onto the dirt and dust. She looked back up and met his gaze with deadly determination.

He simply smile and winked, spread his arms wide "Why so serious?"


	25. Smile

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

As Harley screamed in frustration she ran at him, as hard as she could. Her fury fuelling her actions and numbing the pain her body was feeling. As she reached the spindly figure she leapt up into the air, flipping herself over midair she swung the pipe heavily and came crashing down on nothing.

The Joker simply hopped out of the way, Harley's injuries were making her moves sluggish, predictable and easy to avoid. He blew a kiss at her and laughed before opening his jacket and purposefully slowly started taking odds and ends out, weapons, gags, the occasional rubber chicken all the while grinning at her, egging her on.

Harley snarled and tugged at the pipe, she looked down in shock as she realised she had landed with such force that the end of the pipe was now embedded in some of the debris. She heard a gasp come from the redheaded beauty who was struggling with her ties but watching carefully. She looked up just in time to see the Joker pull out two large guns and level them both at her. She left the pipe in the floor and stood tall in front of him.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders at the blonde "Reckon either of these is real?" He grinned as he saw her ready her body, crouching down and rolling her shoulders in anticipation. He pulled both triggers simultaneously. Both exploded with a loud bang and he shrieked in delight as he watched Harley spring up into the air.

He stood holding the two smoking guns. One had a large extendable arm that had now retracted, taking the boxing glove away from level with her ribs. As she hovered in the air before she landing she felt a sharp pain to one of her legs and as she tried to land the jump it gave way and she landed awkwardly.

Ivy sobbed and pulled at her ties yet again, her wrists and ankles red raw and still they were no looser. She watched, heart breaking, as she saw the Joker pull out the two guns and fire. She closed her eyes at the sound of them going off and only opened them again when she heard a sharp intake of breath and opened them to see Harley, down, alive but hurt. "Harley!"

The Joker span round in delight "Ah the plant lives! There was me thinking you'd left the party too!" He made his way over to her agonisingly slowly, taunting the blonde by singing cruelly;

"Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you"

Harley had managed to stand and put all her weight on her good leg as she began to drag herself over to where Red lay sobbing hear heart out, blood beginning to pour onto the floor where her ties were cutting into her flesh.

Ivy wasn't one to be scared and every time she had faced death before she had no regard for life other than the life of her babies. Now she had tasted a slice of happiness and wholeness she wasn't ready to give in. Besides which, even if she gave in and let Joker torture and kill her, it just meant no one would be there to save Harley this time. That thought made her scream angrily at the Joker as he knelt down by her side.

The Joker reached out to brush some of the wild red hair that had fallen onto the weed's face. His hand stilled when he heard a familiar voice, familiar but the tone was far too serious to be recognisable.

"Get your hand away from her."

The warning preceded the sound of a ting then slice through the air. He turned his gaze to face the blonde and his mouth turned upwards.

Harley stood, bleeding, limp but determined. In her hands she held two pieces of broken glass from the wreckage of the warehouse. So sharp they were that they were cutting into her hands and her blood was dripping into the dirt and dust.

He began to stand up, delighted in this new found spirit in Harley. Normal by now she was a teary eyed, snotty wailing mess, begging for forgiveness and his love. This was usually the point he would walk away from her, lesson learned and wait for her to come crawling back. The blonde in front of him had guts. He was impressed. He reached over and as he stood to full height he brought up Tweedledee's machine gun with him. He checked it over briefly, before raising it in line with the blonde's head.

Ivy watched, eyes wide with fear as the two of them stood opposite each other like they were in some kind of western. Joker levelling the gun to Harley's head with a wide grin and Harley's eyes narrow and determined, gripping the shards of glass even harder causing more blood to spill out onto the already littered floor.

Harley quickly glanced away from his mocking eyes and met the fearful, loving emerald eyes. Something snapped inside of her and felt a primal, instinctive urge to save her love. No matter what. As her eyes clicked back to meet his cruel gaze she let a roar rip out of her as she charged. The bullets ricocheted out of the gun loudly and she leapt up into the air, twisting her body to avoid what she could as he followed her with the machine spitting out lead death pellets.

The Joker kept his finger down on the trigger and prayed bullets wildly trying to keep his aim at Harley who proceeded to leap all around like an annoying little bunny that needed to be hunted down. The first slice to his arm caught him off guard and he looked into the steely eyes that were once so blue and soft. He laughed as the blood began to pour and the pain set in, he simply switched the gun to his other arm and swung it round to face her.

Harley was stood nose to nose with the barrel of the gun and Ivy let out a bloodcurdling scream as she finally managed to tear a hand free of her cruel ties and reached out toward the blonde.

Harley heard the scream and her heart pounded in response. The Joker opened his mouth to say something and Harley's retort was to plunge the glass into his abdomen.

His eyes widened in shock as he felt the cool glass slide into his flesh. It didn't hurt at that moment so when the pain came later it was intense. As he began to stoop and falter he gently lay a finger on the trigger. It was enough to send a last minute spray of bullets toward the blonde.

* * *

_**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	26. Babies

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**the story after the next break is a flashback to earlier in the week, I couldn't figure out how best to format it, if its all italics then I struggle with how to format the internal thoughts any suggestions?**

* * *

Harley lay on the floor numb and in shock. She couldn't figure out what had just happened. All she could see was the ceiling and she couldn't move her neck to see around her. She couldn't hear anything but a roaring in her ears. She couldn't focus on any one thing, it all seemed so overwhelming. She closed her eyes and could feel herself drifting away. A face drifted into her consciousness. _Red..._ She frowned as the face floated away. She struggled to open her eyes again, they were wet but she couldn't feel herself crying. She tried to move, to get to Red, but she couldn't. The more she struggled the harder it was for her to keep her eyes open. They drifted shut again and she felt like her head was sinking backwards into the floor. This time she couldn't stop herself and she let go.

* * *

_Earlier in the week..._

Harley skipped in through the door of the warehouse where Kitty, Red and herself were now staying. She flung open her door and squealed with delight "Babies!" Her pet hyenas bounded toward her, pouncing and pinning her to the floor, licking her face furiously. She giggled loudly as they tickled her.

The redheaded beauty was tending to her leafy babies when she heard a loud, high pitched squeal. A warm smile spread across her face and her babies swooned as her happiness spread to them. She kissed them as they caressed her face and whispered to them "Harl's home babies." They practically danced with excitement at the mention of the blonde's name. They had grown fond of the mischievous imp since they had all moved in together. It had been a rocky start, Harley being the boisterous creature she was, had often knocked them over, accidentally hurt them and she couldn't understand the fascination with the plants. Selina never bothered them, she didn't care one way or the other as long as they weren't in her space. Harley liked roaming about the whole place and got so bored she'd often come and find Ivy, usually in her makeshift greenhouse when she couldn't sleep or had fought with the Joker. The luscious green lips were pressed thin at the thought of the maniacal psycho and the way he hurt Harl.

"Red!" The blonde burst through the door and threw her body onto the green skinned beauty's slender body. The redhead was unprepared and as Harley flew into her they both collapsed onto the floor. The blonde landed heavily on top of Red with a huff. They lay there silently looking at one another in shock. Harley giggled and bit her lip "Um, sorry Red. I guess I got kinda excited!" She held herself up away from the beautiful green body.

A solitary gorgeous red eyebrow slowly rose and she couldn't help but give in to a small smirk. "I'd never have guessed Harl." She smiled widely as the blonde broke off into peals of laughter. She felt her chest swell with pride as she saw how happy Harley was in that moment._ I love seeing her happy._

Harley looked into the deep emerald eyes that were sparkling with a smile and she suddenly let her full weight drop again. The groan that left the redhead made her giggle again and she placed her arms around the green voluptuous curves and squeezed as hard as could.

The plant goddess groaned again as the blonde embraced her hard, pushing all the air out of her lungs. She laughed at her boisterous affection and squeezed her back. They both quietened again for a couple of moments and Ivy suddenly became aware of the warmth spreading through her body. Goosebumps were chasing the warmth and it all culminated between her legs in a rush of wetness and her eyes opened in shock and she gasped.

Harley felt at home, so peaceful and comfortable, she could have stayed like that forever. It was only when she heard a gasp that she realised that she was still lying on top of the plant beauty, hugging her tightly. She sat up quickly, straddling the redhead and grinned sheepishly "You got my babies back for me?"

Ivy flushed red under her green complexion. Internally she battled with her body's reactions and the unadulterated thoughts running rampant through her brain. _Why on earth am I thinking about Harl in this way?_ She tried to focus her attention on what the blonde had just said she nodded her head slowly and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face that matched the one Harley was wearing.

Harley squirmed in delight on Red's lap and clapped her hands together "Aw Red! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

Ivy beamed with pride "Well you deserve it Harl." Her smile was cut short when the blonde wriggled on top of her again. _Ok, she needs to stop doing that it's doing things to me it shouldn't!_ She tried to move but Harley had her pinned to the floor. _And looking at her from this angle while she does it isn't helping either._

Harley noticed the redhead was looking uncomfortable and she blushed and scrambled off her. She apologised quietly and held out her hand to help Red up. As the slender green fingers interlocked with her own she felt a fluttering in her stomach and couldn't help but notice how warm the green beauty was. _Huh I never noticed that before, guess I always thought she'd be kinda cold what with the plant stuff inside her._

Ivy stood with the blonde's help and noticed that she was just staring at their interwoven fingers, not letting go. She opened her mouth to ask if she was ok but she didn't want to stop the moment. Her heart pounded in her chest and she looked at the blonde, fearful she might be able to hear it beating faster.

* * *

_**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	27. Memory

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**Again after the break is flashback continuing from earlier flashback.**

* * *

Ivy had never known pain quite like it. She often felt pain when she was deeply connected with one of her babies and someone hurt them but this, this was a connection she had never placed any value on. Even when she was fully human she despised her own species, harsh, violent and selfish. They roamed over Mother Earth like swarms of locusts devouring anything in their path. She took an oath early on to protect those without a voice. Poison Ivy was created, an alter ego that allowed her to take action like she never thought possible. Once she began experimenting Pamela Isley became less and less a part of her. When she had first met Harley she found her immature and annoying but she couldn't deny an attraction to the mischievous nature. The two of them on a crime spree together was the most fun she had ever had. She smiled weakly at the memories but it gave way to tears as she looked over at the crumpled lifeless form of the usually bouncy blonde she cared so much for. She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain but it tore at her heart.

* * *

_Earlier in the week..._

Harley was suddenly aware they were still holding hands and she let go quickly as if they had stung her. Red looked at her insulted and she was quick to make amends "You're so warm!" She blushed.

Ivy smiled kindly and tilted her head back to bask in the sun coming in though the skylight. "The chlorophyll in my body soaks up the sun."

Harley watched in amazement as the green skinned beauty seemed to glow under the rays. She almost glittered._ She's beautiful. _Harley blushed at her own thoughts, hung her head and quickly made her escape.

Ivy watched her go, a frown caught on her face. _What was that?_ She shook her head rapidly and tried to return to what she was doing but as soon as she heard the giggles of the blonde again drifting through the warehouse she couldn't remember what she was doing. Her babies were restless and straining to see what was going on and they encouraged her to go and peek. Using her babies she snuck up into the rafters and they made their way to the delighted sounds, when they made it both Ivy and her plants swelled with pride, love and happiness. She couldn't remember ever feeling like that before.

The cheeky blonde was rolling around on the floor with her babies, yipping excitedly with them and laughing uncontrollably as they nuzzled and licked her. Once the three had calmed down she lay with her head on their warm fur and sank into happy thoughts. "Red really came to save you guys huh?" She smiled contentedly "Can't believe she did that...bet Mistah J ain't happy 'bout it..." The smile faded as her thoughts turned to her Puddin', their last fight had been an explosive one...literally.

Ivy's happiness sank like a lead balloon at the sound of his name._ He'll never treat you half as good as I would._ She startled at her own thoughts._ What am I saying?_ She fled, from the room and from her own insane thoughts.

"She's a good kid is Red...she's always there for me when...when me and Mistah J...when he..." She began to feel the beginning of hot angry tears as she thought about her relationship...if you could call it that. _Does he even care about me? He'd never do anything like this for me... _"I didn't have to say that I missed you guys...she just knew. She always knows somehow." She suddenly sat up excitedly, her babies looked at her, confused. "Come on boys! We gotta go get Red somethin' pretty!" She bounded out of the room, plans running through her head.

Later that evening, Ivy was soaking in a tropical paradise. She had rigged up some UV lights and heaters for her babies at night and in winter, she had isolated the heating in her little private section of the warehouse. Selina was out, probably chasing Batman all over Gotham and when they started playing their games she would be out all night long. Ivy didn't know where Harley was but the place was blissfully peaceful so she decided to pamper herself and her babies. She was submerged in a gloriously hot bath, the mist and steam dripped off the walls turning it into a blissful wet room. Both her and her babies let out a deep, contended sigh as they all relaxed in the steaming heat. She closed her eyes and let her head sink under the water, feeling her cells drinking it in greedily.

"Hey R-" the blonde bounded through the doors and stopped abruptly. _Whoa..._ The place looked like it had been turned into some kind of jungle, plants everywhere and it was hot and misty. "Red?" Harley wandered around nervously, she couldn't see the green skinned beauty anywhere. _Maybe she's got company._ She turned to leave but she heard a loud gasp she quickly hid, not knowing what was going on.

The plant goddess burst out of the water with a loud gasp. She was feeling vibrant and energised. As she stood out of the water her babies caressed her and she reciprocated gently.

Harley peered out from behind a large leaf and her jaw dropped to the floor. The long bright red locks were dark and wet, curling like tendrils down her back, dripping sensually. Harley unconsciously licked her lips as her gaze followed the shiny droplets as they rolled torturously slowly down the soft green skin.

Ivy let out a soft moan as a creeper stroked her face, curled over her shoulder and snaked its way across her back. It rubbed sensual circles between her shoulder blades and crept under her other arm gently brushing the swell of her breast.

Harley gulped as she heard Red moan sexually. She spied some sort of plant gliding over the green skin. She found herself frowning as she felt jealous of the creeper's position._ I wonder what she feels like_. Harley didn't have time to worry about why she was thinking thoughts like that about Red, she simply tried to remember to breath as the redheaded goddess turned around.

* * *

_**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	28. Memory II

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**(Continued flashback)**

* * *

_Earlier in the week..._

Harley sucked in as much air as she could as the plant queen turned to face her, her green eyes were hooded with desire as the tendrils of her plant snaked its way round her neck and down the smooth expanse between her breasts. Harley felt her mouth go dry as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the redhead's exquisite chest, she wanted to feel her skin with her hands, her mouth and she felt herself shaking with desire the more she stared.

Ivy gasped again but this time not out of pleasure but pain. She kept her eyes closed trying not to focus on it but as her baby curled around her belly button she felt her stomach muscles tense which shot a jolt of pain to her side. She twisted her waist and forced her eyes open. Her baby reached the wound and she hissed. She gritted her teeth as the tendril dug inside her forcing blood to ooze out from the wound. Her fists were clenching and unclenching unable to detract from the pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. After what felt like forever her baby pulled out of her. Her whole body sagged from the effort and other vines reached down to help hold her up. Her breathing was ragged and she felt light headed. She took a moment and then managed to straighten up. Her baby slithered back up her body and presented Ivy with its spoils.

Harley watched in horror as the plant reached inside an already gaping wound on Red's side. She was about to intervene when it retreated from inside her and held something up for her. She watched as Red took it and held it up to the light. She gasped in shock. It was a bullet. _What happened to Red? Why didn't she tell me? Who did that to her?_ Her thoughts stopped and her eyes widened in realisation._ Mistah J...he must have caught her stealing my babies._ She felt tears rolling down her face. _She went through all that just to make me happy...I didn't even know she was hurt..._ The blonde was stunned, she shook her head and let her present slip from her fingers onto a bed of flowers. She didn't feel it leaving her hands, she became consumed with an almighty rage. She turned and stormed out unseen.

Ivy took the bullet and threw it away in disgust. She took as deep a breath as she could and her babies set to work, caressing and dripping water onto the wound. After a moment or two she opened her eyes and they were as vibrant as ever, the wound began to close up as if it were never there. She lay back and basked under the heat. She found herself thinking about her moment with Harley and she sighed deeply. She didn't understand the emotions she felt when she saw or thought about the cheeky blonde, it was instinctive, almost primal which felt alien to Ivy as she had submerged her animal side. As she thought about Harley her babies swooned as they could feel the loving energy radiating from their mother. As she closed her eyes she was startled by something landing on her soft green skin, she opened her eyes in surprise and frowned. One of her babies had placed a small box onto her stomach as she lay. It was a black and red box and she looked around the room, confused. She stroked her baby and asked where it came from but the plant simply caressed the box. She opened the lid and peered inside. The smile was instantaneous as she pulled out a gem carved into the shape of a rose. It glistened beautifully and she had never been more touched by a gesture. She wrapped herself in a robe and left the room looking for Harley to thank her.

After searching the entire warehouse Ivy concluded that the blonde was no longer there, she was puzzled as to why she didn't give her the present directly but then she felt her heart sink, _perhaps it's not meant for me after all..._dejected and lonely the plant queen decided to settle for the night. She was too far away to hear the screams.

* * *

_**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	29. Morning After Mess

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**(Continued flashback)**

* * *

_Earlier in the week..._

The next morning Ivy woke refreshed and excited. Her dreams had been happy and filled with Harley. She had woken up painfully aroused due to her dreams and the first thing she saw when she woke was the sparkling rose gem. She got up and began wandering around the warehouse to find Harley. She entered her bedroom but saw nothing but Harley's babies on her bed snoring like pneumatic drills. She frowned, it wasn't like Harley to be anywhere without her babies when she was home, they followed her like her shadow. As she reached their kitchen she found Selina cradling a bowl of cereal, fresh cuts and bruises on her face and an ice pack strapped around her ankle. "Heavy night?"

Selina startled at the smooth voice that drifted into her consciousness and simply replied with a scowl. Last night had not been one of her finer moments, she had ended up on the wrong side of Two Face's favour after trying to steal twin diamond jewels from Gotham's second national bank. If she hadn't been distracted and angered by Bruce then she would have been thinking clearly and realised that Harvey would of course be heading for the same goal.

"Seen Harls?" Ivy tried to keep her voice even but couldn't help but let in a little hope into her voice.

Selina shook her head and winced at the pain "Sure she's not back with lover boy?" She scoffed.

Ivy's temperament thundered as Selina mentioned the Joker and she panicked until she remembered seeing Harley's babies. _She'd never abandon them. Maybe she went out. _Something wasn't sitting right in her though, Harley and early mornings didn't mix. She frowned unsettled and retreated back to her den to get ready for the day. She was about to hop into the shower when she heard a loud curse from Selina. She paused, if she was just bitching because she got beat up Ivy wasn't interested. She went to climb in again when she heard Selina screaming her name. _That doesn't sound like a pathetic grumble._ She grabbed a towel and flew out to where Selina was yelling.

Selina was frozen staring down at the floor in horror. She had seen similar but never quite like this. The amount of blood made it seem almost impossible for her eyes to be seeing the truth. But she was, a matted, bloodied, congealed mess disguised what was once beautiful blonde hair. The bright baby blue eyes were swollen shut with blue and purple orbs that were almost black. The cheeky grin that was irresistible, even to Selina, was replaced with ugly gashes deep into the face, so deep some teeth were visible. The lithe, bouncy body lay crumpled like scrunched up paper on their doorstep. Selina paled at the sight but felt her heart truly ache when she heard the bloodcurdling, horrifying, soul wrenching scream that came from behind her.

The redhead goddess dropped like a wilted flower, every cell in her green body cried out in pain at the sight. She wanted to cry but she couldn't find the strength. It wasn't until Selina put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her that she found her unbridled rage. She shot up off the floor, pushed Selina away furiously and scooped up the limp mess that was Harley and raced inside.

Selina would have picked a fight if they had been in normal circumstances, but this was anything but normal and she felt her heart strings being tugged as she saw the pure emotion on the redhead's face as she gathered up their friend. She cared for Harley, she could be annoying but they were a team, friends, allies, housemates, women. She had never seen Ivy look like that before, not even when someone hurt her babies.

Ivy raced Harley inside and lay her on her bed, she quickly set to work with IVs and assessed the blonde's situation as quickly as she could. Thoughts were racing across her mind so fast she barely had time to process any of them. _Hospital? Won't act fast enough. Batman? Not skilled enough._ She shook her head frantically, she had to do this and fast. Harley was fading. She had saved her own life, expanded it, enhanced it...maybe she could do it for Harley? She had to.

Selina hobbled back inside and closed the door, she was thinking of how she could help when a familiar feeling rippled across her body. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I didn't know." The gruff reply wasn't without regret.

"You should have stopped him." She didn't even turn to make eye contact.

"I was preoccupied with the commotion at Gotham's second national bank."

She winced guiltily "She should have taken precedent."

"I didn't know until it was too late."

"Then why come here?"

"To help."

She turned slowly and her eyes were steely and cold "You're too late."

* * *

_**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	30. Awakening

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**(Continued flashback)**

* * *

_Earlier in the week..._

All Ivy wanted to do was find Joker and kill him. He had no right to hurt Harley like this, she was a person not a toy he could break. It was up to her to nurture her and make her strong again. For the first few days Harley didn't wake up once. It was hard for the green goddess as she fought and formulated different combinations of toxins, her blood and Harley's blood to try and create the perfect cure. While she worked she created a new species of plant, an affectionate creeper with red blossoms she called Harley. She would talk to the plant as the real Harley lay unconscious in her bed. The redhead couldn't admit it to herself but every day Harley lay asleep, a little part of her heart broke, and another part fell in love with the blonde.

When Harley woke she felt as if she'd been hit by some sort of truck. As she looked around she saw some kind of plant with red flowers curled around the rose gem she had stolen for Red. She froze as she felt something move against her and she turned to see the plant queen curled up to her side, red hair splayed across her face. Memories suddenly flooded back into her brain and she remembered spying on Red and seeing the bullet wound. She remembered going to confront Mistah J. That was all she could remember.

Ivy felt something stirring against her and she woke up startled, as she opened her eyes she looked straight into shining baby blue eyes. She froze for a moment, her brain not comprehending what she was seeing. As she saw the small smile form on Harley's face she threw her arms around the blonde and couldn't stop the flow of tears.

It was a couple of days later when Harley was up and about that she asked Red what had happened. The green skinned beauty told her that she was found on their doorstep barely alive and that she had replaced some of her blood with some toxins and stuff to make her stronger and recover quicker.

Ivy looked at Harley as she took the information in and could see the blonde battling internally with herself. "You know it was him who did this right?"

Harley couldn't make eye contact just as much as she couldn't allow herself to believe that her Puddin' would go that far. She shrugged her shoulders.

Ivy felt like she was going to explode. "You said yourself you went to see him! You went to confront him! Harley of course it was him! How can you even begin to deny that?!"

Harley span on her heels "You don't know what happened any more than I do! Maybe it wasn't Mistah J maybe it was someone else! Who knows?! He loves me! We wouldn't wanna kill me!"

Ivy raced over to her and grabbed her by the neck, she pulled out some photos from a drawer and forced Harley to look at them. "It wasn't him? It couldn't possibly have been him? Well who else would do this to you?!"

Harley tried to hold back the hot stinging tears as she was forced to stare at photos of her naked body, angry red wounds covered every expanse and they all joined to form one word over and over; Joker. She threw Red off her and pushed her away. She held up her top to reveal smooth unmarked skin. "Where are they then? Huh? If he did that where are they?!"

Ivy stared at her aghast. "I made you heal. I got rid of them. I didn't want you to have to wear his name like a brand forever!"

Harley threw the photos at Red's feet "How do I know you didn't fake these?"

Ivy lost it, she couldn't believe that she had brought Harley back from the brink of death and now she was being accused of being the bad guy. She had so many thoughts and daydreams about what would happen if Harley ever did wake up, and none of them ended like this. She flew at Harley and slapped her hard. When she realised what she had done she stepped back and looked at her hand in horror.

The slap cracked across Harley's face causing her tears to fall faster. She glared at the redhead and went to retaliate when she remembered that Red had saved her life. She was frustrated and angry so she took it out on the closest thing to her and stormed out of the room.

Ivy wept as she looked at the broken mess on the floor. Harley, her baby creation had just been destroyed by her human counterpart._ I have to get out of here. I can't do this. I'm in love with someone who loves another. She will destroy me._

* * *

___**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	31. An Awakening of a Different Kind

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**(Continued flashback)**

* * *

_Earlier in the week..._

As Harley stormed out of the warehouse she immediately tried calling Mistah J, she tried over and over as she made her way over to his favourite hideout. She couldn't get any answer and it was simply fuelling her rage. When she reached her destination she pounded on the door frantically. Constantly calling, she ran around to every entrance she knew and all were either boarded up or locked. She made her way to every single one of Joker's hideouts, leaving voicemail after voicemail, getting no answer. She was about to implode with frustration. _Where the hell is he? Why is he avoiding me?_ She screamed out loud, turned and ran smack bang into a solid wall of muscle. She peered up slowly into the stern eyes of Batman. "Seen Mistah J?"

He gave a small shake of his head and frowned "Didn't he leave you for dead?" She simply averted her gaze and he growled "You're a fool Quinn."

She opened her mouth to retort but as she looked back he had vanished. _Am I a fool?_ She didn't have the answer, she looked at her phone and wanted to sob when she saw there were no messages, no missed calls, nothing from him. She hung her head and began making her way back home.

Ivy had packed up her personal belongings and was carrying them outside when she saw a blonde head running toward her. She steeled her emotions and gritted her teeth. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Harley ignored the snide remark and instead focused on what Red was doing "What are you doing?"

The green goddess didn't look at her and simply stated "Leaving."

Harley was stunned, she knew that Red sometimes ran off to a tropical isle to rest and escape, but the way she said it... _She's not coming back..._ "Wh-what about your plants? You can't leave them!"

Ivy looked up seething with rage "What do you care?"

The blonde felt the anger hit her like a wave "I do...I do care..."

Ivy turned her back to Harley "You don't care about anyone but that sick bastard you claim to love."

Those quiet words spoken with true venom made Harley feel physically sick. _That's not true._ The sudden realisation that hit her nearly floored her._ It's not true. I care about Red. I don't want her to go. _She closed the distance between the two and yanked the redhead around to face her.

Ivy spun furiously and raised her hand to slap the blonde again when Harley grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her forward into a bruising kiss. Her emerald eyes shut automatically and her insides felt like they were doing some sort of dance. She had butterflies in her stomach and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

Harley broke the kiss when she felt her lungs burning for lack of air. She stepped back and they both stared at each other in shock. There was a moment of stillness before both women burst into action again. The kiss was just as intense, needy and furious at the same time. Both of them were battling to control the kiss and the passion was physically astounding.

Ivy bit dug her nails into Harley's scalp as she pulled at her hair, her knees threatened to give way as the blonde moaned with pleasure. As Ivy closed her lips over Harley's the blonde bit down on the luscious green bottom lip and tore a moan from the plant goddess. Suddenly Ivy pulled back leaving Harley looking stunned and panting like she had just run a marathon. "I can't do this."

The baby blue eyes widened in confusion "What? Why?"

The plant queen simply shook her head and ran back inside.

That night Harley didn't bother Red, but she stayed awake making sure that she didn't leave. She doubted she could have slept anyway, her mind was racing with thoughts of the redheaded beauty._ Why did she take care of me? She saved my life...why? If she cares so much why does she keep letting me run back to him?_

* * *

___**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	32. Finish What You Started

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

**(Continued flashback all before the Joker arrived)**

* * *

_Earlier in the week..._

Harley couldn't sleep a wink that night and as she lay in her bed thoughts racing she heard a bang from outside. She shot out of bed like lightning and froze listening for any other sound or movement. It was silent but she wasn't satisfied all her nerves were shot and she had to investigate. She slipped into her familiar red and black attire, painted her face and looked in the mirror._ Well I sure as hell look like me...whoever that is_. She sighed sadly, without Mistah J who was she? Just another circus freak?_ Well at least I'm not the only one..._ Thoughts turned again to the beautiful plant queen._ Red.._. Suddenly she sat up._ Red!_ She raced from her room and snuck her way outside, sprang and flipped and landed on top of Red's greenhouse. She pressed her face against the glass and peered in. She could see the green skinned goddess in her bed. She couldn't see anything else but her gut was churning, she couldn't see if Red was breathing. _What if... _She didn't want to finish that thought. She got out her glass cutter and scored a circle into one of the panes before removing it and sliding her body through the hole. She noted that her rose gem was still in tact and being guarded by a bigger plant. She smiled. _Maybe Red's not all mad with me._ She tiptoed her way over to the bed, she leant over the redhead, she could see her chest rising and falling and went to brush a lock of hair back when she was swept off her feet. She squealed as she was hoisted to the ceiling and held upside down.

Ivy's eyes flew open. She hadn't slept a wink and was alert when she heard the telltale sound of someone breaking in to her greenhouse. Ivy and her babies lay in wait until the shadow fell across her face and they pounced. She glared up at the intruder and her anger faltered with surprise. "Harley?"

The blonde was squirming against her plant ties and muffled sounds were coming out of her mouth blocked by the leaf acting as a gag. Ivy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her she waved her fingers and the gag released the blonde's mouth and she screamed "RED!"

Ivy snapped her fingers and gag flew back into place. She motioned to another of her babies who lifted her up to come face to face with Harley. "Please be quiet Harl. We don't want to wake Selina now do we?"

Harley shook her head, eyes pleading. It worked as she felt the cool rush if air pass her lips again and she took a deep breath "You gonna let me down Red?"

Ivy chewed her lip as she pondered. There were only a few reasons Ivy could think of for Harley sneaking into her room in the middle of the night. _She wanted to apologise? She wanted to check she hadn't left? She wanted to steal back the gem? She wanted to pick up where they had left off?_ As much as Ivy's body hummed at the latter thought she took in the blonde's attire and figured it was probably the gem. She narrowed her eyes at Harley and shook her head gravely.

_Red looks pissed...but why?_ She began to panic._ Maybe she's pissed that I kissed her...but she kissed me back...but she did stop it...why did she stop it... _She shook her head to stop her whirling mind. As she focused on the here and now she noticed Red had lowered herself to the floor and was heading for the door. "RE-mmph!" She was cut off abruptly by the leaf once again.

Ivy turned away from the door she was about to lock and looked up at Harley with mischief sparkling in her eyes. _You can take the gem Harl...but I want to finish what you started before you run away again._ It was a strange but intense mix of anger, disappointment and arousal that coursed though her veins and it made her feel powerful. She sauntered over to where the blonde was hanging, making sure she had a direct view down her cleavage "Now, now Harley, I believe I told you to keep quiet."

* * *

___**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	33. Back to a Painful Present

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

The memories of the week they shared together, the ups and downs, the lead up to where they were now sped through their minds as they lay helpless on the floor. Ivy couldn't get over how tumultuous it all was, but it was hardly surprising looking at the two of them, trouble seemed to love them and as much as she hated not knowing where Harley's heart truly lay until now, she wouldn't change it for the world, it was all so uniquely Harley. Her eyes flew open at the sound of someone struggling to get up and she looked over at the blonde in hope. The figure rose and cast a shadow over her face and blocked her view of Harley. He smiled as she felt her insides grow cold.

As he stood the Joker could feel his body weakened by the blood loss but he felt deliriously happy staring at the crumpled redhead. He turned and let of a shriek of delight as he saw the bloodied oozing mess that was once Harley. As he began to approach the weed woman he noted happily that Tweedledum and Tweedledee had recovered somewhat from their run in with the Bat. He pointed at the plant wench and they proceeded to make their way over and pick her up between them.

The scream that ripped out of Ivy was chilling. It sounded like the last hopes, the last breath, the last of herself was expelled in that scream and she felt herself fading fast. She wanted to pass out, she wanted to run away, she knew that whatever Joker had in store for her would be worse than anything she had been through before...especially now he couldn't have Harley.

The scream rippled through her eardrums and into her soul. It acted like a defibrillator as it clutched around her heart and yanked. She opened her eyes suddenly, painfully and let out a ghastly cry of pain and anguish.

Ivy heard the noise and immediately latched onto those baby blue eyes and felt her strength returning, she started to fight furiously as best she could with her legs still tied up.

Joker turned slowly to see the blonde internally willing her body to function "Well, well, well if it isn't my little Pumpkin come back for a bit more fun!"

She gave him a vicious look and spat a globule of blood at him "I am not your Pumpkin!"

He danced around giggling and clapping his hands together "Boys being me the weed! I need to finish my composting!"

Harley managed to gain some feeling in one arm and sat herself up as best she could "No."

He stopped his jig and frowned at her gravely serious "What?"

She didn't scream, she didn't shout. She didn't give him what fuelled him. She spoke softly "No. You leave her alone. It's me you want."

Ivy began thrashing as she heard Harley sacrificing herself again "No! Harley don't do this! I've lost you so many times don't let me lose you again!" Neither of them paid attention to her, they were trapped in a bubble between themselves.

He smiled a cruel smile "Why Pumpkin you haven't gone all green on me have you?"

"Let her go Joker."

His eyes widened as he registered what she called him. His lips snarled as he spat out his words "What? Little old Harleen has turned dyke!?"

If his words affected her she didn't let it show, she remained calm and quiet "Let her go."

He span furiously and yanked Ivy by her red hair, the henchmen let her go hurriedly and she fell to the floor painfully. Joker dragged her by the hair over to where Harley was. She was crying uncontrollably shaking her head at Harley but Harley barely looked at her. "You want this, this weed over me!?"

Harley couldn't look at Red, she'd crumble if she looked into those emerald eyes and saw the love she knew was there. Besides it would have given the Joker more fuel, she had to keep him focused on her. "This is between us, not her."

Ivy was desperate she couldn't get Harley's eye contact she pulled at the Joker's leg "Please let Harl go, you can kill me I don't care just let her go!"

He looked down at the snivelling plant and laughed mockingly. He crouched down to look her in the eye "Why? Do you love her? Dyke!" He spat the word at her.

Ivy looked into his eyes and was terrified, there was no emotion there. She had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, if he was capable of feeling. She couldn't appeal to his better side, he was a mask with nothing behind it. She had to rely on the skills she had. She grabbed his face and kissed his putrid dry lips.

Once the weed had detached itself from his face the Joker started coughing uncontrollably, he let go of her and rolled around on the floor coughing, spluttering and gagging.

Ivy crawled over to Harley and began caressing and holding her, the blonde blinking furiously to stay awake. Ivy covered her pink lips with her own green pair and they embraced tenderly for as long as they could.

Suddenly the Joker sat up and splayed his arms out "Ta Da!" He laughed furiously as the plant looked at him in shock "Oh come on! I'm far more toxic than you'll ever be flower!" He winked at her as she clutched onto Harley.

* * *

___**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	34. Compost

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Italics are character thoughts.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated x**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

The Joker clicked his fingers and his huge henchmen started to make their way over to the two women clinging onto one another. "Time to toss out the weed boys!" He revelled in the cries that the two women let out.

It was no good, Harley couldn't get her body up off the floor, she couldn't save the woman she loved. What was the point?

Ivy was kicking and scratching, doing everything she could to get out of their grasp but to no avail.

At the Joker's instruction the men flung Ivy through the glass of a window like a piece of trash.

As the glass shattered around her she felt it pierce her skin but she didn't cry out, she knew Harley was hurting and wanted to help her but physically couldn't do it. Even though she was hurting too she couldn't let her pain hurt Harley any more than she already was. As she felt herself falling she closed her eyes, she tried to reach out to her babies but all she could see, feel and think about was Harley. The way her lips twitched at the corner before she was going to smile. The way her bright blue eyes twinkled whenever she was up to no good. Her infectious laugh that never failed to make Ivy laugh too. The chaos she caused when she was with her babies, even when she was doing something as mundane as housework. The way her lips tasted. How they made her own lips tingle with pleasure. The pure unbridled passion with which she had first kissed her. Ivy only had one regret, not spending that last night telling her how much she loved her. For running away like she always did.

Harley watched as they flung Red out of the window and she screamed so hard no sound came out. Her whole body wanted to get up, run, fly out of the window and catch her but she couldn't. She couldn't even sit up. She was pathetic. She hated herself more than ever at that moment. Her whole life had been leading up to this moment even if she didn't know it. She'd wasted so much time on the Joker and now when it truly mattered her love wasn't strong enough to save the woman she loved. Red didn't make a noise and Harley closed her eyes and prayed that she had already gone, she didn't want her to feel that amount of pain.

The Joker skipped over to Harley and pulled her up by her hair. He sneered right in her face "Aw poor Pumpkin! Seems everybody you loved is dead huh?" He sniggered at her and grabbed one bloodied cheek and pinched it patronisingly.

"Not yet."

The response caught him by surprise and he frowned at her "Wha-" his words were cut off by sudden pain. He looked down to see Harley's hand driving something into his chest. He looked up at her and laughed. The sound was distorted by a gurgle of blood that began to seep out of his mouth.

As he dropped to the floor, no longer held up, so did she. She had used her last bit of strength to do what she should have done long ago. She looked over at his spluttering body and closed her eyes._ I don't ever want to think about him again. _She instead focused and the beautiful green skinned goddess floated into her mind. She smiled as everything faded to black.

Ivy hit something hard and it took all her breath away. She waited for the pain but it never arrived. She opened her eyes and blinked in shock at the symbol staring her in the face. "Batman?"

Once he had ensured Selina was being cared for in intensive care at the Gotham General the Dark Knight had rushed back to the warehouse. As much as he wanted to stay with Selina he knew that Joker had something big up his sleeve. As he was about to grapple up he heard the smash of breaking glass and looked up to see Ivy free falling toward him.

Ivy felt dizzy and let her body be carried by the Dark Knight "S-Selina?"

"She'll be alright."_ I hope..._

She opened her eyes and saw that he was taking her away she began fighting against his hold "No! No! Harley!"

He looked down at her and sighed sadly "Leave them Ivy. They deserve each other."

She didn't know where the strength came from but she pushed out of his grip and stood tall snarling at him "You don't know her."

He sighed exasperated "Don't I? So after you raised her back from the dead, she didn't go straight back to him then? Even after she realised he had abandoned her and you hadn't she didn't still try and call him when she had me and Selina captive? You don't think that even now they're probably laughing about it all?" He turned his back on the warehouse and continued walking.

"No. You don't know her. You know the mask she puts on. It's not her. It took a long time but she knows now. I know she does." She watched as he shook his head and kept walking. "Even if she hasn't I don't care." He scoffed. "Just like you don't care that Selina will never change."

His steps faltered and he turned to glare at her "Selina is nothing like her!" Anger flashed in his eyes.

Ivy smiled "Point proven." She crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly "You will love her no matter what, just as she will you, she'll never give up your identity no matter what anyone does to her. Because she loves you. And you will always have her back even if she crosses you again. Because you love her. And I will always patch Harley back up even if she runs back to him every time. Because I love her."

He closed the distance between them "Even if they're laughing and joking now?"

She gritted her teeth "Even if she threw me out the window herself." They both shook their heads at the absurdity and she laughed. _It is ridiculous. It is all the things I have ever scolded Harley for in the past. But I know it's real. I can feel it even now._

She felt the strong arm wrap around her waist and she hooked an arm around his thick neck. He fired the grapple and they flew up to the window from which she had come.

* * *

___**To those who voted on my novel check out my blog (address on profile) to see a preview and other details**_


	35. I can't

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own any characters or anything to do with batman (I wish!)**

**Twitter jdroxburgh**

* * *

The Dark Knight watched as Selina lay peacefully. The steady beeps of machines surrounding her and the ever steady rise and fall of her chest were the only reminders that she was still in there somewhere. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into deep green eyes.

"I can help her." The redhead beauty glanced over at the doorway where a blonde sat in a wheelchair. She seemed smaller somehow but that infectious smile was back.

He looked back at Selina, it had been a week...he was plagued by the image of Selina looking up at him just as the gun had gone off. He could hear her trying to say his name again and again. He was haunted by the words that stabbed him every time he thought about them. _I can't._ He was a fool. She deserved more.

Ivy watched as the man in front of her battled against his own demons. She lay her lips against his ear "She'll always love you. No matter what."

"She deserves more."

"Yes." He looked at her in surprise. "That doesn't mean she wants more. She wants you. Always has. Despite everything."

He shook his head and squeezed Selina's limp hand "I can't be who she wants me to be."

"You are both the men she loves."

Harley wheeled her way over to the other side of the bed and looked at them both. "Kitty knows you better than you think."

He looked over the blonde, her skin still had a tinge of green to it from Ivy's healing process she had injected into her. He looked back to Selina._ What would she do if it were me lying there?_ He hung his head._ I don't even know..._

Ivy made her way round the bed to her love, she leant over and placed a gentle kiss on top of Selina's lips, the heart monitors began to speed up but as soon as she parted her green lips from the pale set, they steadied again. She looked pointedly at Batman and then ran a hand over the blonde hair she loved so much. She kissed Harley as gently as she could before walking out of the room.

Things were silent for a moment until Harley piped up. "B-man?" He looked over. "Why are you scared of it?"

He frowned "Scared of what?"

"How you feel for her... It's ok to feel weak when you're in love."

He scoffed "And you know all about love."

Her face darkened "Everybody makes mistakes don't they?" She turned to stroke Kitty's forehead.

"Ask Ivy to do what she can."

She turned to respond but faced an empty chair, she shook her head disappointedly. "Ah Kitty, we sure know how to pick 'em!"

Ivy re-entered and frowned at the empty chair, Harley simply shrugged and sighed sadly. The green skinned goddess rolled her eyes "Men."

The End.

* * *

_**thank you to everyone who read this, my first Batman fanfiction, I'm not 100% happy with the end I don't know if I should have just ended with the previous chapter? Let me know what you think x**_


End file.
